Kiss Me at Twilight
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: They were best friends since high school. But after the kiss they shared on New Year's Eve, feelings and desires he's never felt before come rushing in. Can he convince her that what they're feeling is real, that their meant to be more than just friends?
1. Chapter 1

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello guys, I'm here with a brand new Inuyasha x Kagome fic! I know, I know, I have other stories…however, it's the New Year and it deserves a brand new fic. Plus, one of my other stories will be done soon and so I usually start new ones once I finish an old one. Now enough with that, let's get into the chapter shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or the story 'Tempt me at Midnight' by Maureen Smith, which this fic is based on.

Summary: They were best friends since high school. But after the kiss they shared on New Year's Eve, feelings and desires he's never felt before come rushing in. Can he convince her that what they're feeling is real, that their meant to be more than just friends?

The grand ballroom was a sea of masks. Black, white, sequined and feathered masks everywhere Kagome looked. As she wadded through the crowd of revelers, excitement pulsed through her veins. In half an hour the clock would strike midnight, ushering in a new year. And Kagome could think of no better way to celebrate than by attending a masquerade ball at a luxurious chateau owned by one of her good friends, famous fashion designer, Cajsa Waldemar.

The glitzy soiree was the hottest ticket in California every year, attended by everyone who was anyone from the fashion industry and the business world alike. Which meant that Kagome could be rubbing elbows with the likes of some important figures without even―

A man in a feathered black mask suddenly jostled her, murmuring apologetically. "Excuse me, I wasn't watching were I was going. Are you alright?"

Kagome smiled beneath the jeweled white mask that covered the upper half of her own face. "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry about it." She assured him, the words rolling smoothly off her tongue.

The stranger returned her smile before moving off into the sea of masks. She continued across the crowded room, taking in the sights and sounds as if she'd just arrived at the party. A canopy of twinkling lights hung from the frescoed ceiling, and ornate wall tapestries and marble columns evoked the grandeur of the French Renaissance. A fifteen piece orchestra performed a dreamy Viennese waltz that had lured many couples onto the dance floor, the swirl of white ball gowns transforming the scene into a shimmering fairyland.

As Kagome paused to watch the dancers, she couldn't help wishing she had a date that evening. What could be more romantic than ringing in the New Year wrapped in the arms of a man she loved? But she'd been woefully unlucky in that department, so tonight she was flying solo.

A soft smile curved her mouth when two of her closest friends, Miroku and Sango Morrow, whirled into her line of sight. Miroku was handsome in a black tuxedo, while Sango was positively radiant in a long white gown that flowed gently over her protruding belly. Being eight months pregnant hadn't slowed her down that evening. Her head was thrown back in laughter as her husband twirled her gracefully around the dance floor.

As Kagome watched the happy couple, she thought of the missing member of their group. Inuyasha Takahashi had called last night to let them know he'd be unable to join them, citing an unexpected development in one of his upcoming court cases. She had been sorely disappointed. Inuyasha was her best friend and over the years they'd attended numerous parties together, often serving as each other's mock date. Not that he ever had any trouble finding real dates. The man was a veritable chick magnet. If he'd been at tonight's ball, he would've spent the evening surrounded by gorgeous, leggy women the entire evening. God knows there were plenty in attendance. Still, despite his popularity with the ladies, Kagome had always known she could count on him to save her a dance or two. Later on tonight, she'll be sure to give him an earful for abandoning her.

With one last envious glance at the dancing couples, she made her way across the ballroom toward a row of French doors that opened onto an ivy-draped terrace. She'd decided to ring in the New Year outside on the balcony, which was preferable to remaining indoors, where she'd be surrounded by couples kissing and embracing at the stroke of midnight.

When she reached the doors to the terrace, she was relieved to see that it was deserted. The cool temperature had undoubtedly deterred the other guests from wandering out there to steal a romantic moment under the stars or enjoy the breathtaking view of the beautifully landscaped gardens and lush vineyards.

Standing at the white stone balustrade, she closed her eyes and inhaled the crisp night air. She almost imagined she could detect the scents of lavender and fermenting grapes that would permeate the Californian countryside during later months.

Belatedly, she realized that the orchestra had stopped playing inside the ballroom. An air of hushed excitement swept over the crowd moments before Cajsa's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Hello, friends and guests. I hope all of you are having a fabulous time this evening."

She paused, chuckling softly as a chorus of cheers and applause went around the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, we're just minutes away from ringing in a new year. If you haven't already, please be sure to take a flute of champagne from one of the servers circulating around the room. After all, you can't toast the New Year empty-handed."

Glancing down at her empty hands clasped over the balustrade, Kagome smiled ruefully.

"For those of you who have never attended one of my New Year's masquerade balls." Cajsa continued. "I observe a very simple tradition. At the stroke of midnight, everyone removes their masks and reveals themselves. So without further ado, I'd like to wish all of you a wonderful New Year. May you experience love, good fortune, joy and laughter…and have plenty of hot, mind-blowing sex!"

Kagome grinned as the crowd roared with laughter and applauded in approval. Then the revelers joined together to belt out the last ten seconds of the countdown. "….seven, six, five, four, three, two―"

As fireworks erupted into the night sky, a pair of arms curved around Kagome's waist and swept her around. She had only a fleeting glimpse of a black mask before the stranger lowered his head. She gasped at the shock of soft, warm lips covering hers. Her first instinct was to jerk away, but the sudden onslaught of pleasure engulfing her body made it impossible for her to move.

The stranger increased the pressure of his mouth against hers as his hands slid up her back, holding her close against his hard, slender frame. Dazedly her mind registered that he was tall, and he tasted delicious, an irresistible combination of peppermint spice and man. Her blood ignited and her heart thundered furiously. This stranger, whoever he was, could kiss like no other man she'd ever kissed before.

As he traced the shape of her lips with his tongue, violent pulses of sensation charged through her body. She opened her mouth and his tongue dipped inside, lazily stroking hers. A tiny sound caught in her throat, a whimper of pleasure. He deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with slow, sensual licks that left her quaking all over. She arched against him, craving more. But all too soon, he released her and lifted his head. Disoriented, Kagome swayed on her feet before strong hands gently gripped her upper arms, steadying her. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Happy New Year." A familiar voice greeted her.

She went rigid, her eyes widening in shock. "Inuyasha?"

Slowly he reached up and removed his mask. A kaleidoscope of bright colors flashed across his wickedly handsome face, a face she knew almost as well as her own.

She staggered backward, stunned and shaken. "W-What do you think you're doing?"

"Wishing you a Happy New Year." Inuyasha murmured.

"You couldn't do that without kissing me?" She cried in exasperated disbelief.

Another burst of fireworks illuminated the devilish gleam in his golden eyes. "Come now." He drawled. "What's a little kiss between old friends?"

Kagome gasped at him. There'd been nothing remotely _little_ about that kiss. Hell, her knees were still knocking together from it. "That wasn't some chaste peck on the lips, Inuyasha." She said darkly. "You French-kissed me."

His eyes glimmered with amusement. "We're in California."

"So what!"

One broad shoulder shrugged. "When in France―well in this case, in California..."

She shook her head, her eyes narrowing suspiciously on his face. "Have you been drinking?"

"No." He said with a laugh, slipping his hands into his pants pockets. He looked like a million bucks in a classic black tuxedo that fit his body like a dream.

"What're you doing here anyway?" She grumbled. "I thought you couldn't make it."

"Things changed."

"Like what?"

Instead of answering, he took a step toward her. Alarmed, she backed away until she came up against the stone balustrade. Trapped, she stared up at him, afraid he might try to kiss her again. "Inuyasha―"

"Relax." He reached out, gently pulling her white, glittered mask off her face. She'd completely forgotten she was wearing one and now she felt utterly exposed without it.

Inuyasha set the mask down on the banister. His lazy gaze raked over her, taking in the low neckline and cinched waist of her strapless white gown before sliding back up to her face. "You look beautiful Kag." He murmured.

"Thanks." She inhaled deeply, appalled by how uneven her breath was, how hard it was to draw air into her lungs. "Cajsa had a gown designed for me. I really lucked up by having a friend who is a famous fashion mogul."

Inuyasha's eyes glinted wickedly. "That was one hell of a toast she made. Words to live by."

At the memory of Cajsa's admonition to her guests to have "plenty of hot, mind-blowing sex," Kagome flushed deeply, a reaction that confused her. Normally she would've laughed and made some quip about Inuyasha's notoriously overactive sex life.

But tonight, she could only manage a noncommittal "Hmmm."

Inside the ballroom, the orchestra was playing an extended version of "Auld Lang Syne" as the unmasked partygoers milled around laughing, shaking hands and exchanging good wishes. Some had drifted toward the French doors to watch the fireworks display. However, no one attempted to join the two occupants of the terrace.

Kagome dragged in another deep breath, striving for composure. "When did you arrive?" She asked him.

"About half an hour ago." Smiling, he touched her face. "I've been looking for you ever since."

She swallowed hard. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well now that you found me, you can get back to the party. In case you haven't noticed, there's a roomful of women who are just waiting to be debauched. As a matter of fact, one of them, who I believe is a supermodel, just walked by. I think you caught her eye."

She waited for him to take the bait and glance over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the woman in question. To her surprise, his gaze never strayed from hers.

Frowning, she reached up and laid her hand across his forehead as if to check his temperature. "Are you feeling okay?"

He chuckled softly. "I feel fine."

"Are you sure? You don't seem like yourself. Maybe you're jet-lagged, or―"

"Maybe I'm just happy to see you." He finished.

The warm, undertone of his voice skated along her nerve endings and quickened her heart rate. She gave him a wobbly smile. "I'm happy to see you too." And she really was. She just wished they hadn't gotten off to such a nerve-racking start. That kiss…oh God, if that searing kiss was any indication of Inuyasha's prowess as a lover, it was no wonder he couldn't keep women out of his bed.

"You owe me a dance." He told her.

She shook her head quickly, maybe too quickly. But she couldn't help it. The thought of being in his arms again scared her senseless. "Sorry, but you'll have to take a rain check. My feet are killing me in these heels."

"So take them off."

"Wouldn't do much good. The damage has already been done. Besides, I was planning to cut out soon anyway. Cajsa had me and running around all day, so I'm exhausted." To demonstrate, she covered her mouth to stifle what she hoped was a convincingly huge yawn.

Inuyasha tsk-tsked her. "Spoilsport."

She grinned. "Hey, it's not my fault you got here late. But don't worry, I'm leaving you in good hands. The supermodel I just mentioned? Don't look now, but she's back. And it's a damn good thing we're not involved, or I'd have to kick her ass for stalking my man."

Laughing, Inuyasha sent a lazy glance over his shoulder. The gorgeous woman, slim and exquisitely tall, hovered near the terrace doors. She met Inuyasha's gaze, smiled coyly and fluttered her fingers in a wave.

He flashed her a smile before returning his attention to Kagome. "I'm staying in the room next to yours." Which was the _last_ thing she wanted to hear. "If you're still awake when I come up, maybe we can play cards or something."

Kagome forced out a laugh. "Trust me, I won't be awake. And something tells me you won't be thinking about cards by the time you make it back to your room." She added with a meaningful glance over his shoulder.

"Kag―"

"Oh look, there's Miroku and Sango!" She exclaimed, grateful for the distraction. "They told me they'd be heading to bed right after midnight. I'll walk out with them. Night Inu." Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, she slipped from between him and the balustrade and hurried across the terrace.

Although she was retiring early, she didn't expect to get much sleep. The memory of Inuyasha's kiss would keep her awake tonight, and for many nights to come.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well we're already off to a good start, don't you think? Certainly a way to bring in the New Year! Anyway, let me know what you guys think by reviewing, until next time guys and Happy New Year!


	2. Chapter 2

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys, it's been a while since I first posted this story. But I'm happy that you guys liked the first chapter and are getting into the storyline. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or the story 'Tempt me at Midnight' by Maureen Smith, which this fic is based on.

Summary: They were best friends since high school. But after the kiss they shared on New Year's Eve, feelings and desires he's never felt before come rushing in. Can he convince her that what they're feeling is real, that their meant to be more than just friends?

* * *

The last thought Inuyasha had before falling asleep was the same thought that greeted him when he woke up the next morning.

He had kissed Kagome.

In the light of day, his behavior seemed surreal. Like something he'd only imagined, except he'd never imagined doing something as reckless as what he'd done last night to Kagome, his best friend. A woman who'd always been more like a sister to him than anything else. But there was nothing brotherlyabout the way he'd felt when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She'd tasted sweeter than he could ever have imagined, and the feel of her petite, curvy body pressed against his had tempted him beyond all reason. The scary part was, he hadn't even intended to kiss her when he'd found her on the terrane last night. He had tracked her down with a single-minded focus, bulldozing his way through the crowd in order to reach her before the clock struck midnight. And, something had clutched in his chest when he saw her standing alone at the balcony, looking ethereally beautiful in that white gown. But even then, as he'd stood in the doorway gazing at her, he'd only intended to sneak up behind her and whisper Happy New Year. But as he strode across the terrace, something came over him, and before he realized what he was doing, he was grabbing her, then kissing her. And it felt so good he hadn't wanted to stop.

Swearing under his breath, Inuyasha rolled over in the king-size bed in the guest suite of Cajsa Waldemar's house and frowned up at the ceiling. "What the hell have you done?" He said to himself.

He and Kagome had been best friends for over ten years. In all that time, he'd never made a move on her, even though he'd have to be comatose not to notice what a beautiful creature she was. With her beautiful pale skin, beautiful lips, and stunning chocolate brown eyes that could beguile anyone with a glance. Kagome had always drawn her share of male attention. At parties and clubs, she'd never been able to take three steps without some loser trying to grab her hand and lure her onto the dance floor, until they saw him or Miroku looming behind her with menacing expressions. The two friends had been protective of her since high school, taking her under their wing like a beloved sister. Despite their womanizing reputations, with Inuyasha's not as big as Miroku's, Kagome trusted them and deemed them safe to befriend.

Kagome meant more to him than any other woman he'd ever known. The last thing he wanted was to jeopardize their friendship because he'd had a moment of temporary insanity. Although she had responded hungrily to his kiss, she'd been stunned and outraged when she discovered that he was behind the mask. For all he knew, she'd spent the rest of the night plotting her revenge by making a voodoo doll of him, which she'd use to inflict pain on him at the worst possible moments. Like when he was arguing a case in court…or flirting with a beautiful woman.

Chuckling grimly at the thought, he decided to test the waters. Reaching for his phone he sent her a quick text: **Am I in trouble?**

He waited tensely.

After an agonizing minute, his phone beeped and he read the response from her.

 **Yes.**

A slow, relieved grin spread across his face. Things were back to normal between them, and with any luck, they'd stay that way.

* * *

Kagome spent a long, restless night tortured by mental replays of the smoldering kiss she and Inuyasha had shared. But surprisingly when she woke up the next morning, she was able to put the whole situation into perspective. And last night had been an abnormality. The excitement of New Year's Eve, the mystique of a masquerade ball, fireworks cascading over a moonlit balcony, all were the perfect ingredients for a romantic liaison. Who wouldn't have gotten caught up in the moment?

She and Inuyasha were two mature, reasonable adults. They didn't have to throw away their friendship over what amounted to a fluke. An exquisitely passionate fluke, but a fluke nonetheless. It was time to put the kiss behind her, and knowing Inuyasha, Kagome knows he already did.

No sooner had she completed the thought than she heard a beep from her phone indicating she received a text. When she picked it up, she saw the question from Inuyasha asking if he was forgiven. She decided to wait a minute to respond, just to make him squirm, then typed in her response before sending back that he was indeed forgiven. She then grinned, imagining the relieved expression on his face. She never could stay mad at him for very long.

* * *

An hour later, she emerged from her room. Freshly showered and dressed in a dark-blue fine-knit sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans. Determined to prove that nothing had changed between her and Inuyasha, Kagome decided to stop by his room so they could head down to breakfast together. Before she'd taken two steps, his door swung open and out strutted the tall, gorgeous stray from last night's ball. The skimpy dress she wore ended just beneath the curve of her ass and showed off, miles of long, slender legs. Her blonde hair was tousled, as if she'd just risen from Inuyasha's bed, which she undoubtedly had. Kagome froze in her tracks, watching as the woman smiled flirtatiously and waved at Inuyasha, who was framed in the doorway, his chest and feet bare. A smile played at the edges of his mouth as he watched her sashay down the hall. When she'd disappeared around the corner, he shook his head in amusement and closed the door.

Inwardly relieved that he hadn't seen her standing there, Kagome ditched the idea of waiting for him and headed downstairs alone. Just as she'd expected, Inuyasha had already forgotten about kissing her and was back to his old ways. So all was right with the word again, which was exactly what she'd wanted. Right? Of course. The best thing she could do was pretend that the kiss had never happened and the sooner she put it out of her mind, the better off she'd be.

 _Easier said than done._

Resolutely ignoring her conscience, Kagome focused on making her way to breakfast. She followed the sounds of laughing voices to a pair of French doors that opened onto an enormous breakfast room. Everyone was already gathered around the long mahogany table. At opposite ends were Sango and Miroku, along with four other couples who were other friends of Cajsa's. As Kagome entered the room, she was met by a chorus of warm greetings.

"Good morning everyone."

"Where's your partner in crime?" Cajsa asked her, from the other end of the table.

"Still in his room." Kagome slid into the empty chair beside Sango, who gave her a disappointed look. "What?"

"We were counting on you to bring him downstairs." Sango said. "You know he's always late to everything, and the baby and I are starving."

Kagome was mildly alarmed. "You mean you haven't eaten anything yet? It's almost ten o'clock!"

"I had a light snack." Sango admitted with a sheepish grin. "But that's not the point. Whenever we all go out to dinner, you always make sure Inuyasha gets there on time. That's your designated role."

Kagome shrugged. "I didn't want to disturb him. He, uh, had a late night."

"Actually." Cajsa interjected. "He left the party half an hour after you did."

Kagome glanced up in surprise. "He did?"

"Yes." Cajsa replied. "Alone."

Kagome flushed. "Oh." Was all she could reply.

So maybe the sexy supermodel hadn't spent the night with Inuyasha. That didn't mean he hadn't slept with her. Maybe she'd sneaked into his room for a quickie early that morning, and Kagome had been sound asleep. Or in the bathroom, when he sent his message to her.

"Yo, morning." Came a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned as Inuyasha sauntered into the room. He was dressed in dark jeans and a red sweater. As Kagome stared at him, she remembered the strength of his arms wrapped around her, and the hardness of his chest pressed against hers. They'd hugged countless times before, but last night was the first time she'd ever wanted to cling to him, and to rub her aching breasts against his body. She wondered if she'd ever be able to look at him again without relieving those heady, forbidden moments in his embrace.

As he approached the table, Sango wagged his head at him. "About time you got here. I was seconds away from marching upstairs and dragging you out of your room, despite my belly."

Inuyasha chuckled. "My bad. Didn't mean to keep you waiting. Forgive me?"

She smiled at him. "Of course you're forgiven."

Kagome did a mental eye roll. It seemed that no woman was immune to Inuyasha's charms. Not even pregnant, blissfully married women.

He rounded the table and lowered into a seat across from Kagome. As their eyes met, a strange ripple of awareness raced down her spine. The color of his shirt brought out the gold in his eyes, making them appear even brighter than usual, piercing. When he winked at her, her heart fluttered like the wings of a caged bird. Mortified, she could only mutter a feeble smile.

A team of servers bearing hot, fragrant platters of food appeared. Cajsa's chef had prepared a lavish pancake breakfast, a New Year's Day tradition. As the meal got underway, Kagome found her gaze straying to Inuyasha as he conversed with Miroku beside him. As though she were seeing him for the very first time, she mentally catalogued black brows, golden eyes. As her gaze made way to his lips and lingered, Kagome wondered how she'd never noticed just how sensual they were. Her flesh heated at the memory of them moving slowly and possessively over hers, melting her body until she was mothing more than a quivering jumble of need.

Inuyasha turned his head then, meeting her gaze. An electric current of awareness passed between them.

"What happened to your friend?" Kagome blurted, before she could think better of it.

Those glittering eyes narrowed on hers. "Who?"

"If you're talking about Kristi." Cajsa interjected in an amused voice. "I sent her back to the hotel with my driver."

Although her chateau was spacious enough to easily accommodate a royal family and a fleet of their servants, Cajsa had reserved a block of rooms at a local hotel for her overnight guests, most of whom had traveled three hours from Paris to attend the masquerade ball. She'd made no apologies for limiting her houseguest to family members and close friends.

Taking a sip of her latte, Kagome murmured. "Kristi must've been disappointed to leave."

"Perhaps." Cajsa gave her a meaningful look. "But no woman likes to be a third wheel."

Kagome faltered, wondering whether she or Kristi would've assumed the unenviable role. Considering that it was Kristi who'd sashayed out of Inuyasha's bedroom that morning, it was a safe bet that Kagome would've been the odd one out. Unsettled by the thought, she returned her attention to her delicious plate of blueberry crepes, making a mental note to pay her compliments to the chef after breakfast.

"I'm so happy you were able to join us this weekend Inuyasha." Cajsa said warmly. "We were disappointed when you called to say you wouldn't be coming. Kagome took the news especially hard. Not even a day of shopping could pull her out of her funk."

"Is that so?" Inuyasha's eyes glinted with amusement over the rim of his coffee cup.

Kagome inwardly groaned, wondering what she could have possibly done to land in Cajsa's crosshairs that morning.

But a moment later, Cajsa said to him. "I thought it was quite touching the way you went in search of her as soon as you arrived. My gracious, you barely stopped to greet anyone else." Her dark eyes twinkled. "If I didn't know better, I would think you rushed here just to be with Kagome."

Silence descended over the table as the others exchanged amused, considering glances. Heart thudding, Kagome stared at Inuyasha and he stared back, neither denying nor confirming Cajsa's suspicion.

Eager to defuse the strange tension between them, Kagome forced out a short, breezy laugh. "Of course Inuyasha wanted to be with me. We've spent just about every New Year's Eve together for the past ten years. Old habits die hard."

"Is that so?" Cajsa didn't sound convinced by the explanation. Even Miroku had a speculative gleam in his eyes as he divided a look between his two longtime friends.

Deliberately clearing her throat, Kagome glanced around the table and asked brightly. "What time are we leaving to go sightseeing?"

"Actually." Sango hedged. "We were just discussing that before you and Inuyasha came downstairs. Don't be mad, but I'm not up for it today. Judging by my swollen ankles and sore back, I must have overdone it at the party last night."

Miroku shook his head at Kagome. "I kept telling her to take it easy, but you know how stubborn she can be."

Kagome grinned sympathetically. "You know doctors make the worst patients. And since Sango is one herself, she certainly thinks she knows best."

"That's because I do." Grinning unabashedly, Sango rubbed her bulging belly and continued. "Anyway Kagome, my overprotective husband has sentenced me to a day of cozying in bed and watching movies with him."

Kagome gave a mock shudder. "You poor woman."

"I know." Sango sighed dramatically. "But I'll survive."

Turning her attention to Cajsa, Kagome asked hopefully. "What about you Cajsa?"

Cajsa grimaced. "I'm afraid I'll have to back out too Kagome. I'm meeting my boyfriend for lunch later. He had to work last night and couldn't make it to my party, so he and I are spending some time together today for a makeup." Her lips curved suddenly, "So it looks as though you and Inuyasha are on your own until dinnertime."

"Looks that way." Kagome said weakly.

When she hazarded a glance at him, he gave her the slow, lazy grin of a scoundrel. A grin she knew all too well. As her pulse accelerated, she realized that for the first time ever, she was positively terrified to be alone with him. So much for proving that nothing had changed between them.

* * *

An hour later, Inuyasha and Kagome were exploring all the attractions that Napa Valley had to offer. Taking in the sights, sounds, and smells with excited wonder of a child, as Kagome tugged Inuyasha from one place to the next.

The first place they visited was the di Rosa art gallery, a two-hundred acres landscape ground featuring indoor and outdoor artwork in a variety of mediums. Of course, whenever they passed a piece of artwork that seemed unusual, Inuyasha would make a comment that would end her in giggles. And just from that, the awkwardness between them was gone. For good, she hoped, though somehow she knew better.

Next they took the Napa Valley wine train. During the ride, they were able to taste some delicious wine and have some of the best food either of them have ever eaten. After the ride, which lasted three hours, they found themselves in downtown Napa, enjoying the sights, sounds, and smells of all the wine and other delicacies that were available to them. After five minutes of walking around, Inuyasha glanced at his watch, then took her hand and started purposefully down the street.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked curiously.

"We have an appointment."

"To do what?"

"You'll see." He said with a grin.

Something in his enigmatic tone sent off warning bells in her head. She pulled up short, tugging her hand free of his. "I'm not taking another step until you tell me where we're going."

He scowled at her. "Damn Kag, why can't you just go with the flow?"

"Inuyasha." She said warningly.

He heaved a short, frustrated breath. "I'm taking you on a hot-air balloon ride."

"What." The blood drained from her head. "No way."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"It'll be fun. Flying over the region, getting an aerial view."

She swallowed dryly. "It's cold."

He gave her a knowing look. "We've been out for hours and you haven't complained about the weather once."

"Yeah, but going thousands of feet into the air―"

"Ever heard of heat rising?"

"Actually, that's a myth. Nice try though"

Inuyasha groaned. "Come on, you can't visit Napa Valley without taking a hot-air balloon rode."

"Why not? I'm sure plenty of other people do."

"They're not you." He countered. "The woman _I_ know experiences life to the fullest. Always has."

Kagome shook her head regretfully. "I can't."

"Tell me why."

She exhaled a deep breath and met his direct gaze. "You know I'm afraid of heights."

"I know."

"So why are you pressuring me to do this?"

His gaze gentled, his golden eyes plumbing the depths of hers. "You know I won't let anything happen to you."

She gave a grim, shaky laugh. "What if the balloon malfunctions? What would you do then?"

"Did you forget I'm a half-demon? Even at thousands of feet in the air, I'll certainly make sure you are safely back on the ground."

Kagome still gave him an uncertain look.

"Do you trust me Kagome?"

She searched his face and had the uncanny feeling that he was referring to more than the balloon ride. "Of course I trust you." She said quietly. "You're my best friend."

"Then fly with me."

She stared at him for a prolonged moment, then swallowed hard and nodded, taking the plunge. "Okay." She whispered.

"You'll do it?"

"Yea, I'll do it." Kagome shot him a surly glance. "But if something goes wrong and I end up plunging to me death, my ghost will haunt you for all eternity."

Inuyasha laughed. "I'll take my chances."

The ballooning company was located at V-Marketplace. The friendly pilot introduced himself, and went over some housekeeping rules and explained their flight itinerary. Then, before Kagome could change her mind, they were boarding the hot-air balloon. The interior was divided into compartments that separated the pilot from the passengers, giving them a sense of privacy. The basket was lined with cushion and seemed sturdier than she had feared.

But minutes later when the balloon lifted off, her stomach pitched sickeningly. She clung to Inuyasha, closing her eyes and burying her face in the cool, battered leather of his jacket. He wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking his hand up and down her back and whispering to her the way one might soothe a frightened child. She could feel the balloon rising higher into the air, soaring toward the sky. Her heart galloped into her throat. A clammy sweat broke out over her skin and she shivered uncontrollably. Inuyasha opened his jacket and she shamelessly burrowed against his lean chest, taking refuge in the masculine heat and strength that enveloped her.

"You're going to be okay." He murmured. "Just take slow, deep breaths."

She did as he told her. She really hated this irrational fear of hers. Hated that it made her so vulnerable and so pathetic. She didn't know how much time passed, but at some point the gripping panic receded, giving way to a sense of calm that made her feel stronger, and more in control of herself.

"Kag." Inuyasha said softly. "Look at what you're missing."

She cracked one eye open, then another. Her breath escaped her in a soft gasp. They were floating over Napa Valley! A spectacular kaleidoscope of shapes and colors bombarding her at once. She could see every shade of green covering the slopes of the vineyards. The roofs of chateaus and other beautiful buildings glistened under the late afternoon sun.

Kagome stared out in rapt fascination. "Oh my God, Inuyasha." She breathed. "This is…I'm speechless."

He grinned down at her. "That doesn't happen very often."

"Very funny." She retorted, barely sparing him a glance. She was afraid the stunning vistas would disappear if she so much as blinked.

Keeping one arm securely around her waist, Inuyasha shifted so that they stood side by side. Kagome raised her face to the azure sky, soaking up the sun and wind as the balloon glided smoothly through the air. It was absolutely exhilarating, a feast for the senses. Over the next hour, she and Inuyasha took in the sights, mostly communicating without words. When Kagome excitedly pointed something out to him, he'd nod and smile in shared appreciation. The pilot rarely interrupted to narrate, leaving his two passengers cocooned in their own private world of enjoyment.

When Inuyasha left her side, she murmured softly. "Hurry back."

A moment later, she was startled by the sound of a bottle being uncorked. Turning, she watched as he poured champagne into two glasses and handed one to her. Surprised, she arched a brow at him. "I thought the champagne toast is traditionally done after the safe landing."

"I asked them to make an exception this time." A crooked grin curved his mouth. "I'd figured at some point during the flight, you'd appreciate some alcohol to help calm your nerves."

Kagome chuckled. "Good looking out."

"Always." Sobering after a moment, Inuyasha raised his glass in a toast to her, his eyes glowing with warm pride. "Here's to you. For bravely conquering your fear of heights."

She smiled shyly. "I don't know if I've _completely_ conquered it."

"You're up here, aren't you?"

Her smile turned quiet and grateful. "I couldn't have done it without you Inuyasha."

His gaze softened. "We make a good team."

"Always." Their glasses clinked musically and they drank, smiling at each other.

After a few moments, Kagome sighed contentedly. "What an amazing day this has been. I almost wish we didn't have to go back home on Monday."

"Me too." He murmured.

"I'd love to have dinner tonight in one of the restaurants in town. Possibly Allegria. I read great things about them." She said.

"Let's do it then."

"We can't." She reminded him with a rueful smile. "Cajsa's chef is preparing a special New Year's Day dinner. Besides, we don't have reservations."

"Then we'll come back tomorrow night."

"Mmm, sounds like a plan."

"Good." Inuyasha reached out, his fingertips brushing her cheek as he gently pushed her windswept hair off her face. Their gazes caught and held. A strange, intoxicating dizziness swept through her.

'Altitude.' She told herself. 'Or too much wine in one day.'

But she knew better. The winds of change were upon her and Inuyasha. That stolen kiss on the balcony had set something in motion between them. Something that had sent them hurling into the unknown. Where they landed, only time would tell.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well Kagome sure was still effected by the kiss she shared with Inuyasha. And it seems like he was effected too but is over it now…or is he? Gotta see in the next chapter, because that is where things get interesting between these two.


	3. Chapter 3

BlueMoon Goddess: I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long on this story. But I'm here with a new chapter now and we'll maybe see some Inuyasha and Kagome action, so sit back and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or the story 'Tempt me at Midnight' by Maureen Smith, which this fic is based on.

Summary: They were best friends since high school. But after the kiss they shared on New Year's Eve, feelings and desires he's never felt before come rushing in. Can he convince her that what they're feeling is real, that their meant to be more than just friends?

* * *

"How was your trip?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, which had snapped her out of her deep reverie. She'd been daydreaming about California…and Inuyasha.

Turning from the kitchen sink, where she'd just finished washing dishes, she saw her mother, sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea. They had just finished lunch and her mother was going to do the dishes until Kagome volunteered to do them instead.

"You know you didn't have to do the dishes." Her mother said.

"I don't mind mom, really. Besides you still have to stay off your feet."

Her mother was still recovering from a fall she took in her house a few days ago. Luckily she didn't break anything, but she did sprain her ankle and had to stay off her feet for a few days.

"You're such a dear. The dishwasher has started acting up again."

"I see. Did you call someone?"

"I don't see the point. I don't use many dishes so I don't really need a dishwasher." Her mother said.

"It's just as well." Kagome said, twisting off the water faucet. "The dishwasher's old, so there's no point in putting more money towards it." The dishwasher had broken down before and they had already spent more money than they should on it. "But even if you don't use it often mom, I do think you can use it. Especially if you have a lot of guests over. We can go shopping to get you a new one this weekend, I'll pay for it."

"Kagome―"

"Mom, just let me do this please."

Her mom had done so much for her since her dad died when she was a five years old, and her mom had taken all the jobs of both parents to support her and her younger brother. Now that Kagome was older, all she wanted to do was help take care of her mom and give her the things that she deserved.

"Alright then. If you want to then go ahead." Her mom would try to sway Kagome into not buying and helping her with certain things, but in the end she did give in and allowed Kagome to do what she wanted to do. Her mother knew her daughter cared, but sometimes she didn't want her daughter to focus so much on her and just focus on herself.

"So tell me, when are you going back to work?" Her mom asked.

Kagome dropped the dishrag into the sink and joined her at the table. "Tomorrow."

Kagome was working in a law firm during the day, however her real passion was cooking. She got interested in the field during high school when she had a few classes on it and decided to pursue it later on as a career. Of course, she loved being in the world of law and did earn her college degree in the field, though with how things were going now, she decided she wanted to start something within the culinary industry and decided to get an associates for it.

"Are you going to go back to the firm when you finish culinary school?" Her mom asked. Her mom had supported her a hundred percent when Kagome said she wanted to go to school for culinary. And when her daughter had mentioned she wanted to start a catering business, her mother was thrilled and even said she would be glad to taste some of the creations.

"Of course, I still plan on working at the firm. Though I think once my business takes hold, I'll eventually stop working there."

"Okay then. As long as you don't rush and act to hastily." Her mom then took a sip of her tea. "But you never did answer my question."

"What question?"

"About how your trip to California went."

"It was great." Kagome replied. "Cajsa has an amazing chateau near a vineyard."

"A vineyard? That must've been wonderful. Did you taste any good wine?" Her mother asked.

"Actually." Kagome reached inside a bag under the table and withdrew one of the bottles of wine she'd brought back.

Her mother took the bottle, giving it a look over. "Oh wow, what kind of wine is this?"

"Pinot noir, it's a red wine. Very rich in flavor, full-bodied. It was a gift from Cajsa. From her vineyard."

Her mom arched a surprised brow. "Cajsa grows wine too? On top of being a fashion designer? Goodness, that girl must certainly have her hands full."

Kagome chuckled. "Well she is a connoisseur. When she bought the chateau several years ago, she didn't want the surrounding vineyards to go to waste. So she decided to go into the winemaking business. But she's pretty much hands-off. Her employees run the whole operation."

"Well that's good. She'll have time to focus on her fashion." Her mom set the bottle down on the table. "Thank you again for the wine, I'll have a glass later when I have dinner."

Kagome smiled. "It's no problem mom. Hey, maybe you and I could go there together next time."

"To California?"

"Yeah."

"I'd like that. It'll be like a mother and daughter vacation." Her mother said, smiling.

"Then it's a deal."

"So how is Sango doing? I haven't seen her for a long time."

"She's great. She and Miroku are so excited about the babies. They've got the nursey set up in and they've been eagerly counting down to the due date.

"That's nice." Her mom said. "Sure wish you would settle down again and give me some grandchildren."

"Mom don't start." Kagome said, letting out a sigh.

"Kagome, all I'm saying is that because of what Koga did to you, you shouldn't let that stop you from finding someone who cares about you."

Koga Fang was a man she met during her sophomore year of college. He romanced her and after only two years of dating, the two married a few months after they graduated. However, right after celebrating their second year of marriage, she caught him cheating on her. Since the divorce, she was often reminded of how he hurt her.

"Mom, can we please not talk about Koga tonight? It's bad enough that the date of my wedding anniversary is coming up next week."

"Oh Kagome…I'm so sorry I completely forgot."

"Heh, I wish I could." She would never forget the way Koga had treated her during their two years of marriage. Though she guessed a part of her should've known better. Had she listened to what people were telling her, maybe she wouldn't have been into that mess.

"Anyway, you never finished telling me about your trip." Her mom said.

Kagome hesitated, then admitted. "It was wonderful."

"And what made it so wonderful?"

"Everything. The food, the wine, the scenery." She smiled faintly. "The balloon ride was definitely one of the highlights."

"Come again?"

At her mother's dumbfounded look, Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha convinced me to go on a hot-air balloon ride with him. Can you believe? Me, the woman who's so afraid of heights I have to take sedatives before getting on a plane. Shocking right?"

"Not that shocking." Her mom said in amusement. "That rascal can talk a woman into doing anything."

Kagome smiled.

"What's that smile for? Thinking about Inuyasha are we?" Her mom asked, suggestively.

"Oh no, I'm certainly not having that conversation tonight either." Kagome said, playfully.

"And what conversation is that Kagome?"

"About any ideas of me and Inuyasha ever becoming more than friends."

"They do say friends make the best lovers."

"Please. Inuyasha is a lost cause. A rascal through and through. Even his own mother knows he's never going to settle down and give her grandchildren."

"Things change. And people can certainly change, Kagome." Her mom said.

"Not Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome said. Though why did she feel a bit hurt saying those words.

* * *

On the other side of town, Inuyasha sat alone at the end of a long mahogany bar in Wind Tunnel, a popular restaurant owed by his other best friend, Miroku Morrow. Inuyasha was hunched over a bottle of beer he'd been nursing for the past half hour. Taking a long sip, he looked up at the plasma TV mounted above the counter.

"Who's funereal was today?"

He glanced around as Miroku plopped down on the stool beside him, dressed in his chef's jacket and black pants.

"What's up Inuyasha?" He greeted, clapping Inuyasha on his back.

Inuyasha grunted in response.

A bottle of beer materialized before Miroku. "On the house, boss." The bartender said with a wink and a grin.

Miroku grinned back, raising his bottle in a mock toast.

The man hitched his chin toward Inuyasha. "Can I get you another cold one?"

"Naw, I'm good, thanks."

As the bartender moved off to tend to another customer, Miroku took a swig of beer and eyed Inuyasha's brooding profile. "Seriously, did someone die?"

"No." He murmured. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Of course." Miroku nodded. "The trial starts tomorrow. That's all you've talked about for weeks.

The trial was about him filing a lawsuit on behalf of an employee who'd been wrongfully terminated by a health-insurance company after he spoke out against his employer's fraudulent claim-denial practices. As lead counsel, Inuyasha would argue the case before the New York Court of Appeals. This trial should've been uppermost on his mind tonight. The pure adrenaline rush of preparing for a big case, the anticipation of going up against a formidable adversary. This was what he lived for.

So why were his thoughts dominated by a woman he couldn't have, and had no business wanting.

Miroku was talking, his deep voice blending into the other background noise that filled the busy restaurant. "…says you're the best litigator to take on those health-insurance sharks. He says you've been salivating at the opportunity to make mincemeat of them in court."

Inuyasha took a long pull on his beer, humming the appropriate "mmm-hmm" to let Miroku know he was listening. Even though he wasn't.

There was a pause.

"On second thought." Miroku continued. "I really think you're going to blow this case. That you're going to be outmatched and outmaneuvered by the defense team's high-powered lawyers."

"Uh huh." Inuyasha murmured, his mind drifting thousands of miles away to California and the balloon ride with Kagome. He remembered the way she'd gazed out across the stunning landscape, her face aglow with wonder and exhilaration. After a while, he'd found himself watching her more than the view. Because as amazing as the sights were, he knew the experience wouldn't have been the same without her by his side.

"…..planning a surprise baby shower, and Kagome says she's going to―"

Inuyasha swung his head around to stare at his friend. "What'd you say?"

A knowing gleam filled Miroku's eyes. "So _that's_ what it took to finally get your attention. Hearing Kagome's name."

Inuyasha frowned and glanced away, sipping his beer. But he could feel his friend studying him, his eyes shrewd and assessing. He instinctively braced himself for the question he knew was coming.

"What's going on between you and Kagome?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha lied without missing a beat,

"Bullshit. I saw the way you two were acting around each other this past weekend. There were all kinds of vibes jumping off both of you. And what about all that stuff Cajsa was saying over breakfast? Sounded to me like she was on to something."

Inuyasha said nothing, absently rubbing his thumb back and forth against the frosty condensation lining his beer bottle.

Miroku blew out a long, deep breath. "Look Inuyasha, you know nothing would please me more than to see my two good friends happy. It wouldn't be weird if you and Kagome hooked up after all these years." He admitted with a grin. "Just as long as both of you were committed to making the relationship work."

Inuyasha knew _he_ was the only one whose commitment issues were in question.

"The last thing I want is for her to get hurt again." Miroku said quietly. "We both know how much she went through with that cheating bastard she was married to."

Inuyasha clenched his jaw, his fingers tightening around the neck of his beer bottle at the reminder of Koga Fang. The worthless mangy wolf demon bastard had done a number on Kagome, leaving her heartbroken and more disillusioned about men. Two years later, Inuyasha was still out for the wolf's blood. The only reason he hadn't killed the bastard was that Kagome had vowed she'd never visit him in prison, and he didn't want to call her bluff. He'd promised her that he wouldn't go after her ex-husband and he intended to keep his word. But if he ever ran into Koga in a dark, deserted alley, all bets were off.

"That mangy wolf never deserved her." Inuyasha growled with renewed fury.

"Not by a long shot." Miroku agreed grimly. "Anyway, after everything she's been through, she needs someone who's reliable. Someone she can trust, someone she doesn't have to check up on every hour of the day to make sure he isn't doing her wrong. She needs someone who's ready to commit to one woman."

Inuyasha smiled cynically. "Feh, you should talk. Before you hooked up with Sango, you were with a different women every week."

"Yes, but I eventually woke up and realized that I needed to stop my ways and claim the woman I love."

"And you think that I can't do the same? I can't change my ways."

Miroku pinned him with a direct gaze. "You tell me."

They stared each other down, the air between them fraught with challenge. Miroku was the first to break eye contact, his gaze skipping past Inuyasha to stare across the crowded restaurant. By the way his expression softened, Inuyasha didn't have to guess who'd just walked through the door. He glanced over his shoulder and sure enough, Sango was heading straight toward them, her round belly protruding through her open lab coat, a stethoscope dangling around her neck. Customers called out friendly greetings to her and she responded in kind.

As she reached the bar, she warmly said. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sango." Inuyasha said.

"Sango." Swiveling around on his stool, Miroku tugged gently on her stethoscope and pulled her close for an affectionate kiss. "You forgot to remove this. Busy day?"

"Very. Delivered eight babies, including a set of twins." She smiled, looping her arms around his neck. "How was your day?"

"Good. Even better now that you're here."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Catching his expression, Sango grinned at her husband. "I think we're grossing out Inuyasha."

"I know, isn't it fun?"

"Absolutely."

They traded diabolical grins that coaxed a low chuckle out of Inuyasha.

"Are you hungry?" Miroku asked her.

"Aren't I always?"

He smiled. "Let me fix you a plate, get you off your feet."

"No, sit." She said as he started to rise. "I'm not an invalid. I can find my way to the kitchen. You guys finish your talk."

"Nah." Inuyasha drawled. "Take him with you. He's disturbing my meditation."

"Meditating?" Sango swept an amused glance around the crowded restaurant. "Here?"

"See, that's the beauty of meditation. You can do it anywhere." Inuyasha grinned wickedly. "Not unlike―"

Miroku scowled. "Sango, why don't you head on back to the kitchen? I'll be there in a minute."

She laughed, wagging her finger at Inuyasha before waddling off.

He transferred his gaze to Inuyasha. "So we're straight right?"

"About Kagome?"

Miroku nodded. "If you're ready to be that someone, then make your move." And then he was gone, easily catching up to his wife.

Inuyasha frowned after him, even as he grudgingly admitted to himself that Miroku had every reason to question his intentions towards Kagome.

"Excuse me handsome, is this seat taken?"

He glanced over his shoulder. A woman stood right behind him. Out of habit he looked her over, swiftly cataloging her assets. Slender and attractive, olive skin with long hair and a pretty smile. She was pretty. But she wasn't petite, he noted, and she wasn't curvy enough. She didn't have eyes that a man could drown in, or a lush mouth made for sin. And her voice wasn't a soft rasp, laced with something that made her sound like she'd been napping in the sun. Inuyasha knew that if this woman ever called him "sweetie," it wouldn't have the same effect on him.

Because she wasn't Kagome.

 _Kagome._

He got abruptly to his feet. The woman stared at him as he peeled off some large bills from his wallet and dropped them onto the counter. "Drinks on me beautiful."

"Are you leaving?" She asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yes."

"Alone?"

Inuyasha smiled to soften his rejection. "Alone." But he wouldn't stay that way for very long.

* * *

The first thing Kagome did when she got home was hop into the shower. When she got out, she slipped on a pair of clean underwear and grabbed her blow-dryer. She'd just finished drying her hair when she was startled by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Kagome." Called a deep, masculine deep.

She whirled around, staring at the closed door. "Inuyasha?"

He chuckled. "Unless you've got a bunch of other guys running around with a spare key to your apartment." He paused. "You don't, do you?"

"I don't know." A smile tipped one corner of her mouth. "I can't remember."

Another pause. "That's not funny, Kag."

She laughed, secretly relieved that she always closed the bathroom door to keep steam trapped inside the room. The thought of Inuyasha spying on her while she took a shower brought a hot, embarrassed flush to her body. Not that he'd ever invade her privacy like that, of course. She'd gotten undressed in the same room with him many times, and he'd always kept his back turned like a perfect gentleman. But then again, he saw more than enough pairs of breasts on a regular basis. He didn't have to resort to sneaking a peek at his best friend's.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kagome called through the door as she returned her blow-dryer to the linen cabinet and removed a jar of body cream. "Shouldn't you be at the office burning the midnight oil in preparation for the trial?"

"Been doing that for the past five months." Inuyasha answered. "I need a break."

"Slacker." She teased.

He chuckled softly. "I just came from the restaurant."

She didn't have to ask which restaurant. Not a week went by without one or both of them eating at Wind Tunnel. It was their favorite hangout, and the food was second to none.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I rang the doorbell once or twice. When you didn't answer, I figured you were in the bathroom. So I just let myself in."

"No problem."

"You almost finished in there?"

"Almost, just putting on some cream."

"Oh." His voice sounded strange, rough. "You're not, ah, dressed yet?"

"Not quite." She hesitated. "I had to blow-dry my hair. The heat makes me sweat, so I prefer to get dressed afterward." She grimaced, wondering why she'd volunteered so much information.

Inuyasha said nothing.

Bracing one feet on the edge of the bathtub, she spread the fragrant cream over her thigh. She massaged it into her skin, working downward to her feet before moving to the other leg.

"I brought you something to eat." Inuyasha told her in that strangely thick tone.

She smiled. "Really? That was very thoughtful of you."

"I figured you probably hadn't eaten dinner yet."

"You figured correctly, as usual." Was she imagining things, or had his voice gotten closer to the door?

She swallowed, licking her lips. Staring at herself in the mirror, she began rubbing the cream over her belly. Her muscles quivered and tightened. She paused, then slowly slid her hands up to her breasts. An odd, tingling awareness rippled over her skin. Without warning, her mind conjured an image of the doorknob being turned. A moment later, Inuyasha stood in the doorway, his lids at half-mast over smoldering golden eyes. Their gazes locked in the mirror.

Without a word he started toward her, a slow stealthy advance that made her pulse hammer. When he'd reached the sink where she stood, he dipped his fingers into the jar of cream, scooping out enough to coat both of his hands. Her body hummed with arousal. He moved behind her, staring at their joined reflections in the mirror. A slow, sensual smile curved his mouth, and then he cupped her breasts. She gasped in pleasure.

He began to massage the cream into her breasts with a circular motion, starting from the outside and deliberately working his way toward her pink, distended nipples. He brushed his thumbs against them, gently rubbing and circling the areolae. Jolts of sensation raced to her groin, her thighs shook and her clit pulsed.

Inuyasha kneaded and caressed her breasts until they glistened and her eyes were glazed with desire. As his lips nuzzled the side of her throat, one hand began to slide down the front of her body. Her heart thundered and she trembled with anticipation, aching with need. And then his fingers were slipping beneath the waistband of her panties and touching―

"Kag? You okay in there?"

The sound of Inuyasha's voice snapped her out of her erotic trance. She stared in wide-eyed shock at her reflection in the mirror. At the sight of her sharply thrusting nipples, she gasped and flung her arms across her breasts. As if she could hide the evidence of her arousal from herself.

"Kagome?" He prompted again.

"I―I'm fine." Her voice was shaky.

"Are you sure? You made a noise, like you were in pain."

'Oh God.' She thought, cheeks flaming with mortification. Had she actually moaned out loud? "I, uh…dropped something on my foot, but I'm fine. Really."

After a prolonged moment of silence, Inuyasha said gruffly. "I'll let you get dressed."

'Yes! Please go away!' "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay."

When he'd gone, she let out a deep, shuddering breath and leaned weakly against the sink, her hands braced on the counter for support.

'What the hell am I doing? Having erotic fantasies about Inuyasha?' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha was her best friend, her confidant. The absolute last man on earth she should ever be lusting after. Yet that was exactly what she was doing. The steamy daydream had seemed so real, so shockingly explicit, that she'd been on the verge of climaxing before Inuyasha interrupted her.

She groaned, bending over the sink to splash cold water on her flushed face. This was all his _damn fault_! Him and that scorching New Year's Eve kiss that had awakened all sorts of feelings and desires she'd never known existed. If he hadn't acted on a reckless impulse and kissed her that night, she wouldn't be standing here now, breathless and weak-kneed, with painfully erect nipples and a throbbing clitoris. And that was just from a fantasy! How much worse off would she be if he'd actually been inside the bathroom, doing those wickedly delicious things to her? If he'd actually made love to her?

A deep shudder swept through her. "Don't even go there." She ordered herself. "You and Inuyasha won't be having sex or anything sexual in nature. Not in this lifetime!"

No matter how sexy Inuyasha was, and boy was he ever, Kagome couldn't allow herself to become romantically involved with him. If one stolen kiss could wreak such havoc on their friendship, having sex would irrevocably alter the course of their lives. And considering that she'd spent the past two years trying to rebuild her life, the last thing she needed was more emotional upheaval.

Dragging in a deep breath, she tugged on a large blue t-shirt and black leggings. When she'd finished dressing, she surveyed her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Sufficiently satisfied that she'd wrestled her rampant hormones into submission, she left her bedroom and went in search of Inuyasha. She found him in the kitchen, standing at the microwave built into the mahogany paneled cabinets. He'd shed his dark suit jacket and tie, tossing both over the back of a chair at the kitchen table. His white broadcloth shirt was untucked from his pants, the sleeves rolled up to strong forearms. Her mouth went dry.

Had he always radiated such raw masculine energy? Such sex appeal? If so, how in the world had she remained immune all these years?

At the moment he glanced over his shoulder, and stared at her with an arrested expression on his face.

Pulse thudding, she shifted self-consciously from one foot to another. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." His lazy gaze ran the length of her. "That shirt you're wearing. It gave me flashbacks to college."

'Except in college, I didn't fantasize about you sneaking into my bathroom and running your hands all over my naked body.' Heat suffused her face.

Striving to maintain composure, she wandered into her kitchen, her bare feet padding across smooth hardwood. The mouthwatering aroma of braised baby back ribs wafted from the microwave. "Mmm, that smells good."

As she brushed past him, he sniffed appreciatively at her. " _You_ smell good."

"What, as opposed to the way I normally do?" She quipped.

Inuyasha grinned, playfully tweaking her nose. It was something he'd done a thousand times before. But now, even the simplest touch sent shivers up and down her spine.

Fighting to ignore her body's traitorous reaction to him, Kagome walked over to the gleaming Sub-Zero refrigerator and pulled one side open. "What's your poison?"

"Water's good actually."

She grabbed two bottles of Perrier.

As she handed one to Inuyasha, he made a face. "Don't you ever have any real water?"

"Nope. Want real water?" She grinned, pointing to the sink faucet. "Knock yourself out."

"Damn Kag, really?"

She laughed, hopping onto the granite countertop. "That's what you get for complaining about my Perrier, you ingrate."

"Keep talking and I'll eat all these ribs by myself. And you know I can."

"Don't you dare!"

He laughed, removing their hot food from the microwave. He passed her a plate, then lowered himself onto the long center island so they were facing each other.

Kagome bit into a juicy rib, closed her eyes and groaned. "Mmm, how'd you know I was in the mood for barbecue?"

He gave her a lazy smile. "Don't you know by now that I can read your mind?"

She grinned weakly. "Of course. How could I forget?"

"How was your day?" They spoke at the same time, then laughed softly.

Inuyasha said. "Do you realize we ask each other that question every day?"

"We do?" At his nod, Kagome shrugged. "So? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just…Miroku and Sango…" Trailing off, he shook his head with a chuckle. "Forget it. It's nothing."

She ate a forkful of baked beans. "So how _was_ yourday?"

"Busy…productive."

"I bet. Big day tomorrow." She grinned at him. "How's your adrenaline? Through the roof yet?"

"Not quite."

"Really?" That gave her pause. "Well, give it a few more hours and you'll be bouncing off the walls."

"Probably." His answering smile was distracted. "How was _your_ day?"

"Good. Just finalizing the plans for Sango's baby shower. I really wanted to have it at Cajsa's house in her backyard, but it's going to be too cold. So it's going to be at the restaurant. Wait till you see how I decorated the place. It's going to be beautiful."

"Yeah?" He murmured, chewing his food.

Kagome grinned wryly. "Wait, what am I thinking? You don't care about decorations. You probably won't even notice them because you'll be too busy flirting with all the single women there."

"Of course." He drawled. "That's what I do."

Hearing the note of sarcasm in his voice, she arched a brow. "That _is_ what you do."

"You never know." He said mildly. "I just might surprise you and keep to myself at the party."

" _You_?" As Kagome started to laugh, he pinned her with a look that instantly shut her up.

Ducking her head over her plate, she reached for another rib. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

It was Inuyasha who spoke first. "What else did you do today?"

"Not much. I went to see mom."

"Yeah?" His expression softened. "How'd it go?"

She shrugged. "It went well."

Inuyasha frowned. He can tell something was off. Usually when she went to see her mother, all was well and she'd have a good visit. But he could tell something was bothering her, and he wondered what they could've talked about to make her seem like she didn't want to discuss it.

"Are you sure it went well?"

"Of course." She forced a bright smile. "She really appreciated the bottle of wine."

He gave her a skeptical look.

"She did." She insisted. "She thanked me and said she'd enjoy it."

"Okay." Inuyasha searched her face, his eyes gentle and discerning. "But you talked about something that upset you. What was it?"

"…Koga was brought up." A smile of bitter irony touched her mouth.

Inuyasha's jaw clenched. After what had happened to her in her relationship with Koga, he always wanted to help her out with it. He protected her from other guys who tried to get with her in high school and college. It just saddened him to know that he couldn't have protected her from Koga and what he did to her.

"I really wish he wasn't brought up so soon after getting back." Kagome murmured ruefully. "I should've allowed the glow from California to wear off first before opening that can of worms again."

"Mine definitely hasn't." He said quietly.

They traded soft smiles.

Another moment, Kagome sighed. "I've been thinking."

"Inuyasha set his empty plate down. "About?"

"How small my world is. How limited my experiences have become in recent years."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm twenty-four years old, and I've barely seen the world."

"Of course you have. You went to Cancun for your senior class trip in high school. And after graduation from college, we all went to Paris." He pointed out. "Not to mention you've been to my family vacation spots over the years and fashion shows in different countries held by Cajsa. You're one of the most well-traveled people I know."

"Maybe." She released a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm starting to feel restless. Like my life has settled into a routine."

Inuyasha looked bemused. "You went back to school to pursue a career in culinary. And you've been working on your catering business for two years now and you're finally going to debut in two months. A whole new world's about to open up for you."

At that, Kagome broke into a chorus of "A Whole New World." "Come on Inu." She teasingly cajoled him. "You sing Peabo Bryson's part."

"I don't think so." He chuckled, taking a swig of water.

She grinned at him. "Do you know that song was playing in my head during our balloon ride?"

"Really?" He paused to consider the lyrics, which she'd forced him to memorize years ago after they saw the movie together, also against his will. "I can see that. It fits."

"Perfectly."

They smiled at each other. Sobering after another moment, she said. "What I've been trying to get at is that I need a change in scenery."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I think it may be time for me to leave New York."

He went silent. "Leave New York?"

She nodded slowly. "Don't get me wrong, I love New York. It's my home, always will be. But there are a lot of painful memories here for me. Everywhere I look, I see reminders of ghosts I need to exorcise. Even this place feels like a prison sometimes." She admitted, casting a troubled glance around the large gourmet kitchen. It was her favorite room in the house she'd once shared with Koga.

Inuyasha frowned darkly. "I've told you to move, but you refuse."

"I know, and you're probably right. I should move, but I used to love this house, and I keep telling myself that if I'm patient, I'll feel that way again someday." She smiled wanly. "If only starting over were as simple as replacing my marriage bed."

Something inscrutable flickered in Inuyasha's eyes before he glanced down, absently peeling the label off his water bottle. "If you left New York." He said in a low voice. "Where would you go?"

"I don't know." Setting aside her empty plate, she drew her knees up to her chest. "Souta keeps telling me how nice Orlando is and keeps wanting me to come visit him while there." Her younger brother, who was in his first year of college, decided to go to Florida to school. Every time she talked to him, he was always telling her how great Orlando was and how she should come down.

"What about your job?"

"There are other law offices around. Plus I do plan on starting my catering so I can find good work in Florida. And with an associates degree in culinary, I can work in a restaurant so I can have first hands experience. I could even maybe move to California."

Inuyasha's head snapped up. " _California_?"

"Sure, why not? Napa was a nice area, and I'd move there and open my own café, something cozy and comfortable. Maybe Cajsa would let me rent a room in her chateau."

"Wow." Inuyasha said softly. "Sounds like you've given this a lot of thought, Kag."

"Not before today." She admitted. "But on the drive home from mom's, I had time to reflect and do some soul searching."

"Soul searching."

She nodded.

Amber eyes probed hers. "Was there anything else you searched your soul about?"

Kagome held his gaze for a long, charged moment. "Not really." She lied.

A shadow crossed his face. Silence lapsed between them, stretching uncomfortably. Inuyasha broke it first. "Well, I should go." He murmured, rising to his feet. "Got some briefs to look over."

"Of course." She swallowed reflexively. "I'll walk you out."

She hopped down from the counter, prepared to follow him out of the room. Without warning, Inuyasha turned around. Before she could react, he cupped her face between his hands and crushed his mouth to hers. She gasped, the heat of his lips sending electric shockwaves through her system. Her hands jerked up to his chest to push him away, but her body overrode the mental command and her arms slid around his neck instead. He growled deep in his throat, the primitive sound igniting her blood. His arms banded tightly around her waist, drawing her fully against him. His body was hot, hard and powerfully male, reminding her of the contrast in their size and strength.

His tongue licked her lips, then slid past them to tease the tip of hers. She trembled, parting her lips wider to take him deeper. He plunged inside, his tongue exploring her mouth with hungry, masterful strokes that sent liquid fire racing through her veins, pounding into her sex. Kagome found herself lifting on tiptoe to get even closer to him, to press her aching nipples into his chest, to grind her pelvis against the hard, heavy ridge of his erection.

Inuyasha dragged his mouth from hers to plant kisses across her cheekbone, muttering raggedly. "I've been trying like hell to forget what you smell like. What you taste like….what you _feel_ like." His tongue traced the shell of her ear, making her shiver. "But it's no use. I can't get you out of my mind. I _need you_ Kagome. Need you so damn much."

A whimper of longing escaped her throat.

"You're not leaving me." He growled, his voice rough with anger and desperation. "Not without a damn fight."

Her heart thundered in her chest. "Inuyasha―"

He took her mouth again, silencing her with a deep, plundering kiss that left her moaning and clinging tightly to him. All these years, she silently marveled. How could she not have known that he was capable of this kind of raw, soul-shattering passion? _How could she not have known_?

He lifted her with breathtaking ease and set her down on the counter, groaning thickly when she wrapped her legs around him. Kagome clung to his lean shoulders as their mouths meshed and parted hungrily, sharing the same warm breath. She was drowning in the taste of him, the intoxicatingly male scent of him. As she ran her hands down his lean waist, she wondered what it would be like to experience the full power of this desire unleashed, to allow Inuyasha to make love to her just once.

Deepening the kiss, he sank one hand into her ebony hair, shifting the strands through his fingers. With his other hand, he reached under her shirt. She shivered as he traced the curves of her body, skimming the underside of her bare breast. He cupped her in his palm and she cried out at the feel of his fingers kneading her sensitized breast, his thumb brushing across her erect nipple. Need tore through her body…and finally shocked her back to reality.

She wrenched her mouth from his, gasping and trembling violently. "No." She whispered. "We can't do this."

He groaned hoarsely. "Kag―"

" _No_ , I mean it Inuyasha. No more." She flattened her hands against his chest and shoved him away…or at least tried to. He was as immovable as a concrete wall.

Slowly he raised his head to meet her gaze, his golden heavy-lidded eyes glittering with fierce arousal. Tension radiated from his body. The hard, pounding rhythm of his heart vibrated against her palms.

Kagome dragged in a deep, shaky breath. "You shouldn't have kissed me." She told him with as much composure as she could summon. "And I shouldn't have let you."

"Why not?"

" _Why not_?" She echoed incredulously. "Because we're friends Inuyasha."

"Friends make the best lovers." He murmured, gently stroking a hand down her hair.

Her belly quivered and she resisted the urge to lean into his touch like a purring, contented cat. Jerking her head away, she said firmly. "Look, what happened in California was a mistake."

"It didn't feel like a mistake." He countered huskily. "And neither did this."

"Well it was, and it can't happen again. I'm serious Inuyasha. Don't push me too hard or I'll―"

"What?" He taunted, challenge flashing in his eyes. "You'll run away? Pretend this never happened? Feh, good luck with that."

She stared at him, torn between anger and confusion. "Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to ruin our friendship?"

"I'm not." Inuyasha said softly. "Your friendship means more to me than anything Kag."

Her heart constricted. "Then don't do this to us…please."

He held her imploring gaze for what seemed an eternity. Finally he stepped back and helped her down from the counter. But instead of releasing her, he trapped her against the cabinet with his legs on either side of hers. Her breath lodged in her throat.

Leaning down, he brushed a tender kiss across her forehead and whispered in her ear. "This isn't over."

She trembled, swallowing hard. "I think it's time for you to go."

But long after he had let, his whispered promise echoed through her mind, taunting and tormenting her. Because she knew better than anyone how relentless and determined Inuyasha could be when he set his sights on having something. He'd never let anything stop him from pursuing and getting what he wanted. If Kagome were to have any hope of resisting him, her will would have to be stronger than his.

Much stronger.

Otherwise, she was in for a world of heartache.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright, alright, alright, it seems like Inuyasha was laying it on thick for Kagome in this chapter. Also, it seems that he isn't going to give up and too easily in trying to get Kagome into seeing that they belong to me more than just friends. Also, I hope you guys liked that I added the little detail in Kagome and Koga. There will be more info on their marriage in later chapters, however I don't plan on having him make an appearance in this story. So like I always say in all of my stories, until next time guys! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or the story 'Tempt me at Midnight' by Maureen Smith, which this fic is based on.

Summary: They were best friends since high school. But after the kiss they shared on New Year's Eve, feelings and desires he's never felt before come rushing in. Can he convince her that what they're feeling is real, that their meant to be more than just friends?

* * *

"This is Zina Backster, reporting to you live from the Court of Appeals as we gear up for the fifth day of testimony in one of the biggest whistle-blowing trials the state of New York has ever seen. The defense's star witness is expected to take the stand today to…"

The woman's excited voice droned on as Kagome hurried past the buzzing reporters and cameramen gathered on the courthouse steps. She was running late thanks to traffic, which had been even worse than usual that morning.

As she's stewed in her car, inching along at a maddening crawl, her insides had churned at the thought of seeing Inuyasha for the first time since they'd shard that explosive kiss at her house nearly a week ago. She'd been so shaken by the kiss that she'd seriously considered not showing up for any part of the trail. But Inuyasha was her best friend, and this was one of the biggest cases of his career. No matter what had recently transpired between them, she knew how much he'd appreciate having her there to root him on. That's what friends were for.

Once inside the courthouse, she passed through a metal detector and another security checkpoint before making her way quickly to the courtroom. As expected, it was packed, filled with spectators who'd been lured by the prospect of watching a corrupt health-insurance company gets its comeuppance.

Standing in the back of the noisy courtroom, Kagome scanned the crowd, hoping against hope that she'd find an empty set near the front. But after several moments she heaved a sigh of disappointment, knowing she'd have to settle for sitting all the way in the back. As she moved to claim a spot before even more people arrived, she spied a man rising from his seat near the front, just three rows behind the plaintiff's table. She watched as he strode briskly down the aisle, his expression alarmed as he spoke into the cell phone pressed to his ear.

Seizing the opportunity, she hurriedly made her way to the recently vacated seat before someone else beat her to it. Once settled, she trained her gaze on the plaintiff's table, and her pulse quickened at the sight of Inuyasha, who was conferring with one of his associates from the law firm.

Kagome stared, her eyes tracing the line of Inuyasha's profile to follow the path of his shoulders beneath an expensively tailored dark suit. Her belly clenched at the memory of clinging to those shoulders as she and him devoured each other's mouths. She'd wanted him so damn bad. If she hadn't come to her senses and pulled away when she did, there was no telling―

"All rise!" The bailiff called out, interrupting Kagome's reverie, and not a moment too soon. "The Honorable Judge Tavis Gayle, presiding."

Everyone in the courtroom stood as the tall, gray-haired judge emerged from his chambers and took his seat on the bench. His eyes went immediately to Inuyasha, who was buttoning his suit jacket and smoothing a hand over his silk tie. Meeting the judge's austere gaze, he smiled, a slow, lazy smile that hinted at his irreverent nature. The judge frowned and shook his head slightly, no doubt wondering for the millionth time what he'd done to land Inuyasha, a relentless troublemaker, in his courtroom.

She grinned wryly to herself. 'I feel your pain Judge, believe me I do.'

Inuyasha was facing a formidable adversary. It wasn't the presiding judge, a grizzled relic whose jaundiced glare made it clear he was no fan of his. And it wasn't the team of smug, high-powered lawyers smirking at him from the table across the aisle. Kagome refused to be with him because she was afraid. She was afraid to jeopardize their friendship, afraid to trust him and afraid to get hurt. So somehow he had to find a way to help her overcome those fears so they could be together. It would definitely be a challenge. But when had Inuyasha ever backed down from a challenge?

"Your cross, Mr. Takahashi."

Inuyasha glanced up from his "notes" he'd been furiously scribbling during the defense attorney's direct examination of their star witness. He'd actually been doodling on his legal pad. Depending on the opposition, he often pretended to take copious notes during witness testimonies. It gave him the appearance of being scattershot, not well prepared. Distracted even. In reality, he'd heard every word spoken, deciphered every subtle nuance of the witness's voice. And he knew where he'd launch his attack.

He rose slowly from the table. He felt a jolt of surprise when he saw Kagome seated three rows back. After the way they'd parted company last week, he hadn't expected her to show up for any part of the trial. He was deliriously, ridiculously happy to see her.

When their eyes met, she grinned and mouthed, _Go get'em._

He smiled at her.

* * *

That evening, Inuyasha invited Kagome and their friends out for dinner and drinks to celebrate how well the trial was going. A court case of this magnitude ordinarily took at least four weeks. In light of the day's surprise development, everyone believed that a favorable verdict for Inuyasha's whistle-blower client was a forgone conclusion.

Kagome and Inuyasha were the first to arrive at the upscale downtown restaurant. After the gushing hostess requested Inuyasha's autograph, he and Kagome were escorted to a posh VIP lounge and served cocktails while they waited for the rest of their party to join them. Although it had been hard to keep her distance from Inuyasha for the past six days, she was glad she'd toughed it out. He'd needed to concentrate on the trial, and she'd need time to recover from their last explosive encounter and shore up her defenses. Now, seated beside him on the plush sofa, not within kissing distance, she felt reasonably in control of herself and the situation. Of course, knowing that they wouldn't be alone much longer certainly helped.

Reflecting on the drama that had unfolded that day in the courtroom, she smiled and shook her head. "No matter how many times I've seen you in action, you never cease to amaze me Inuyasha."

He chuckled softly, lounging on the sofa with one arm draped across the back of the seat cushion and a glass of whiskey cradled in the other hand. He still wore his impeccably tailored Gucci suit, but he'd removed his tie and loosened the top three buttons of his shirt, exposing the strong, masculine column of his throat. He looked utterly relaxed and content, a man at his leisure. He also looked drop-dead sexy.

Shoving the unwelcome thought from her mind, she continued. "Seriously, I've already told you a thousand times what a gifted, brilliant trial lawyer you are. You're absolutely riveting. But I swear, you say and do some of the most outrageous things sometimes. I mean, only you would stop to tie your shoes, then compliment the other guys' shoes, before cross-examining a hostile witness."

Inuyasha grinned, tapping a broad finger to his temple. "It's psychological."

"I know. Everything you do in that courtroom is calculated." She'd seen him manipulate and seduce women with the same finesse. It was downright frightening.

"But all kidding aside." He said soberly. "I really want to win this case. My client stood up for what he believed in, and it cost him his job and his good reputation. These health insurance companies are controlling people's lives, deciding whether they live or die based on how much profit they stand to gain. It makes me sick to my stomach. If I can't get these greedy bastards convicted for their corrupt policies, then taking a pound of their flesh is the next best thing."

Kagome gazed at him, goosebumps peppering her skin. One of the things she'd always admired about him was his fiery intensity. He was passionate about his beliefs, his intense sense of right and wrong. He'd gone into law to become an advocate for those who couldn't advocate for themselves. Kagome used to tease him back in college, telling him that beneath his devil-may-care playboy persona beat the heart of a righteous crusader.

Smiling softly at him, she said. "Your client is very lucky to have you on his side."

Inuyasha met her gaze. "And I'm lucky to have you on mine. Thanks for coming today Kag, I really appreciated seeing you there."

The tender gratitude on his face made her heart squeeze tightly. Averting her eyes, she took a sip of her apple martini and said gruffly. "Don't get all sentimental on me Inu. It's not like I haven't been coming to your trials for years."

"I know." He said quietly. "You've been there from the very beginning, and I want you to know how much that means to me."

She drank more of her martini, swallowing hard.

"Remember my first court case?" He reminisced with a soft chuckle. "I was fresh out of law school, and so damn nervous that I kept mispronouncing the judge's name and repeating the same questions during cross-examination."

Kagome smiled. "You were adorable."

He grimaced. "I was a wreck."

"That too." She laughed. "But you certainly weren't too nervous to flirt with the court reporter."

"Did I?" His mouth twitched. "I don't remember."

"I do. And I can only imagine what her transcript looked like by the time you were through with her. You might've gotten that poor woman fired."

"I hope not."

"Me too." She grinned, then sighed. "Well, you've definitely come a long way as a litigator."

He gazed at her. "A lot has changed over the years."

She blushed, fully aware that he was referring to their relationship. Taking a sip of her drink, she murmured. "Not everything has to change."

"Change is good." His voice deepened. "Very good."

She'd somehow misjudged the reach of his arm draped over the sofa. Before she realized it, his thumb was rubbing the nape of her neck with small, lazy circles that sent shivers down her spine. As her nipples tightened and bolts of sensation zigzagged to her groin, she wondered how such a simple caress could wreck pure havoc on her body. Why couldn't all these pulsing nerves have remained dormant, forever immune to his touch?

She checked her watch, then cast a desperate glance at the empty doorway. "I can't believe everyone's running so late. It's not like them, especially Sango. She's Ms. Punctuality."

Inuyasha took a languid sip of his whiskey. "They're not coming."

She looked at him in surprise. "They're not?"

"No."

"How do you know?" She fumbled out her cell phone. "I don't have any missed calls. Did one of them call or text you?"

"No." He met her puzzled gaze. "They're not coming, because I never invited them."

"You didn't invi―" As comprehension dawned, she stared at him in disbelief. "You set this whole thing up just so I'd have dinner with you?"

"Pretty much."

She scowled. "I don't believe you! Resorting to trickery to get your way? That's _so_ underhanded."

He gave her a knowing look. "If I'd asked you out to dinner, just the two of us, would you have accepted?"

She hesitated. "No."

"I rest my case."

They stared each other down.

"I have to use the bathroom." She blurted, lunging to her feet.

As she strode quickly from the room, Inuyasha called out. "Kagome."

She stopped and glanced back at him.

He was studying the twinkling contents of his glass. "Don't run out on me."

Hearing the veiled warning in his voice, she swallowed. "I won't." But the thought crossed her mind as she lingered in the restroom, retouching her lipstick, combing her hair, doing everything possible to delay her return to him. Why shouldn't she leave the restaurant? Inuyasha knew she was adamantly opposed to elevating their relationship, yet he'd tricked her into having dinner with him anyway. It would serve him right if she left him high and dry. And she could, since they'd arrive in separate cars. So what was stopping her?

"Good manners." Kagome muttered to her reflection. "Loyalty…a guilty conscience, a big appetite." She sighed. "None of the above."

Against her better judgement, she wanted to spend the evening with him. After six days apart, she missed him. Missed him more than she should have.

"God help me." She whispered. Knowing she couldn't hide in the restroom all night, she mentally squared her shoulders and headed out the door. The solicitous maître d' was waiting to escort her back to Inuyasha. But instead of being led to a table in the main dining area, she was taken to one of the restaurant's private rooms. As soon as she steeped through the door, she gasped sharply.

The room's elegant décor featured marble columns and gleaming parquet floors. The walls were hung with mirrors and lush artwork that captured the French countryside. Lights from a crystal chandelier were dimmed intimately low, while candles glowed on the linen-covered table. Nearby, a pair of double doors led onto a terrace that overlooked the glittering night skyline. The soft strains of classic French music could be heard in the background.

"Ohhh." Kagome breathed, gazing around in utter amazement. She'd been transported to France.

Inuyasha rose from behind a baby grand piano tucked into the corner, where he'd been plucking out a few errant chords. He couldn't play a lick, but vowed to learn someday.

"There you are." He came toward her slowly, his gaze latched onto hers. "I was starting to think you'd bolted on me."

"I considered it." But her voice broke, and to her dismay, tears welled in her eyes. "Inuyasha, this is…I can't believe…" She shook her head, too choked up to continue.

"Don't cry." He murmured, humor threading his voice. "At least until you've tasted the food."

She let out a teary laugh. Her heart was so full it felt as though it'd burst out of her chest at any moment. Inuyasha took her hand and led her over to the table by the French doors. He pulled out her chair and when she sat down, he gently pushed it back in, making her feel as cherished and delicate as fine china.

As he claimed his own seat, she braced her elbows on the table, rested her forehead on her clasped hands and drew a deep, shaky breath, praying for composure. When she raised her head again, she found him watching her with an expression of tender adoration. Before she could speak, a waiter appeared with a bottle of Chablis and a platter of French cheeses. After pouring their wine and conversing with them for a few minutes, he departed with the promise to return shortly with their meals.

When Kagome and Inuyasha were alone again, she asked incredulously. "When did you plan all this? You've been tied up with the trial since we got back from our trip!"

He gave her an amused look. "I know how to multitask."

"Obviously." She swept an awed glance around the room. "This is absolutely amazing Inuyasha. The paintings, the terrace, the music. Even the French-speaking waiter. I feel like I'm actually in France."

"Good." He said softly. "That was the point. Since we didn't get a chance to visit that French-styled restaurant while we were in California, I figured I'd make it up to you."

Her heart expanded even more. "But it wasn't your fault. I'm the one who harangued Cajsa into letting me cook dinner for everyone on our last night there."

"I know." Inuyasha smiled wryly. "And I was really looking forward to that meal you promised me when we got home."

She gave him an abashed grin. "Rain check?"

"Definitely." Eyes glinting with mirth, he gently swirled his glass and nosed the wine as she'd taught him.

"No choking." She warned, and they both laughed. A thought occurred to her. "Wait a minute, how are we having French food? This isn't even a French restaurant."

Inuyasha smiled lazily. "I know, but they had this great room with a view, and they were able to accommodate my needs on short notice. As for what we're eating tonight, it pays to have more than one friend who's a chef. The owner of this place pulled a few strings, so I think you'll be very pleased with what we're served."

Enthralled, Kagome shook her head at him. "You know you're not playing fair, right?"

"I never said I would." He raised his glass to her. "To Napa Valley."

She smiled softly. "And unforgettable memories."

They clinked their glasses and sipped, gazing at each other. Soft candlelight flickered across Inuyasha's string, handsome face and illuminated his golden eyes. She'd always taken for granted how remarkable his eyes were, how arrestingly beautiful and mesmerizing. Now she found herself drowning in them.

"What're you thinking about?" He murmured.

"Your eyes." She admitted. "They're incredible."

"So are yours. I can't stop thinking about them." His voice dipped low. "Or the rest of you, for that matter."

Her belly quivered. She drank more wine.

"Your eyes were the first thing I noticed about you when we met." He told her.

Kagome was surprised. "Really?"

He nodded, idly tracing the rim of his glass with one finger. "It was my junior year of high school, it was the start of my next class. The halls were crowded―"

"So you found a cozy corner to make out with some girl." Kagome interjected with a wry smile.

"Don't interrupt."

"Sorry."

"Anyway." He continued pointedly. "Yes, I was in a corner getting better acquainted with a girl―"

Kagome snorted. "Better acquainted."

Inuyasha scowled. "Are you gonna let me finish?"

"Sorry." She bit her lip to stifle a grin. "By all means, please continue."

"Thank you." Humor tugged at the corners of his mouth. "As I was saying, the girl and I were getting better acquainted, but as I leaned in to make my move something else caught my eye. I glanced up, and there was this pretty freshman moving through the halls. She was searching for someone, and I took one look into her eyes and hoped it was me."

Kagome stared at him, her insides tingling with pleasure. They'd reminisced about their first meeting many times over the years, but this was the first time she'd ever heard this version.

"She had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." He continued softly. "I won't lie, they took my breath away. And when she got closer and I was able to get a better view of her, it only got better. Our eyes met and she gave me this sweet, shy smile―"

"Before she saw the girl in your arms, who definitely was not smiling when she realized you had a wandering eye."

He grinned sheepishly. "Well, anyway, to make a long story short, the freshmen's smile quickly turned into a frown, and with a disgusted roll of those stunning eyes, she moved on without a backward glance. Later, when we were partnered up in a class we had together, the girl laughed at one of my jokes and that's how I eventually won her over."

Kagome chuckled, nibbling on a piece of cheese. "Yea, that sounds about right." She hesitated, then couldn't resist adding. "I didn't know that was your first impression of me. You never hit on me after that."

He looked amused. "Is that a question or a complaint?"

She blushed. "Neither, I'm just making an observation."

He chuckled, low and soft. "For starters, you made it perfectly clear what you thought of my, ah, wandering eye. I figured I'd only be setting myself up for rejection if I tried to make a move on you. And once we got to know each other better, I realized that having your friendship was more important to me than trying to get you into my bed."

She gazed at him, her heart constricting. "I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me Inuyasha."

"Naw." He guffawed, leaning back into his chair. "I'm pretty sure I've said _much_ sweeter things than that."

She laughed, even as his previous words echoed through her mind. _She was searching for someone, and I took one look into her eyes and hoped it was me._ She shivered convulsively, the man definitely had a way with words. Reaching for another piece of cheese, she gave him a small, whimsical smile. "Just out of curiosity, what was the second thing you noticed about me?"

Inuyasha's eyes glinted wickedly. "Your ass."

Sputtering with indignation, Kagome threw her cheese at him. They were still laughing and teasing each other when the waiter returned with their meals. He set the plates on the table with a flourish and identified each dish; wine-poached salmon with black truffles, cognac shrimp with beurre blanc sauce and foie gras with figs. Kagome was delighted with the classic French food, which she and Inuyasha proceeded to share, sometimes eating from the same plate at the same time.

They talked throughout dinner. Even after all these years, Kagome marveled that they never ran out of things to say to each other. There was a natural flow to their conversation, the relaxed camaraderie shared by two people who could complete each other's sentences, even when they chose not to. At the same time, she couldn't help wondering how it was possible to feel so comfortable with a man who set her blood on fire.

They'd just finished dessert, an exquisite parfait glace aux marrons, when a romantic Viennese waltz began playing in the background. Suddenly, Kagome was transported back to the night of the masquerade ball.

Inuyasha rose from his chair and rounded the table to stand over her, his hand outstretched to her. "I believe you still owe me a dance."

Her heart thudded at the intoxicating timbre of his voice. In the far recesses of her mind, she knew she should just thank him for a wonderful dinner and call it a night while she still could. Instead she smiled, placed her hand in his and murmured. "I believe you're right."

He led her out to the middle of the floor and drew her into his arms. She melted at once, curving her arms around his neck and settling her head against the wall of his chest. They swayed together easily and gracefully as if their movements had been specially choreographed by the great George Balanchine.

'Years of practice.' Kagome rationalized. They'd danced together thousands of times over the course of their friendship. But tonight was different. She felt it as surely as Inuyasha did.

"When was the last time we did this?" He murmured, his cheek resting against the top of her head.

"Danced together?"

"Yeah."

"Miroku and Sango's wedding."

"Then it's been too damn long."

A secret thrill of pleasure curled through her, and she smiled. His strong, lean thighs rubbed against hers as he turned her slowly in a circle, keeping one hand at the small of her back and the other firmly around her waist. She could feel his steady heartbeat, the lift of his chest with every breath he took. She relished the warmth of his body surrounding her.

She didn't want the romantic waltz to end. She didn't want the night to end, period. She was completely caught up in the profound perfection of the moment. So she didn't mind when the hand at her waist urged her closer. She simply closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. A moment later, Inuyasha ran his other hand up her back, a whisper of sensation against her silk blouse. Her breasts tingled, her nipples puckering against his hard chest.

Kagome felt his breathing change at the same time hers quickened. She lifted her head and stared up at him. Though the lights were dimmed low, there was no mistaking the flare of hunger in the glittering eyes that stared back at her. Her heart thumped against her breastbone. Cradling her face between his hands, Inuyasha put his lips across her forehead, her closed eyelids, her nose and her cheekbones before claiming her mouth. Kagome trembled, her senses reeling from the fiercely tender assault. She kissed him back, hungrily seeking the heat and flavor of his mouth.

As their tongues tangled sensually, he stroked a hand down her body and cupped her ass. She moaned. Her blood poured through her veins like heated wine, leaving her feeling flushed and slightly intoxicated. As Inuyasha gently kneaded her bottom, she leaned up on tiptoe until her aching groin cradled the hard, thick bulge of his erection. He groaned, holding her tightly against him while his mouth devoured hers with searing intensity. Her heart thundered, squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"Kagome…" He whispered raggedly. "I want you. Tell me what I have to do to have you."

The words jarred her back to reality. She tore her mouth from his and stared up at him. The raw hunger on his face mirrored the desire rampaging through her body. She wanted him…wanted him so badly she shook with it. It would've been so easy to surrender to temptation, to go home with him and let him make love to her. She ached to feel his body joined with hers, possessing her. But it was too dangerous.

"I―I can't." Kagome stammered, shaking her head.

"Kag―"

Inuyasha took a step toward her and she retreated backward. "I'm sorry. This was such an incredible evening. Everything was perfect, but I can't do this Inuyasha."

He stared down at her, his eyes smoldering with sexual need and frustration.

"I should go." It was more of a plea than a declaration.

He held her gaze for another long, electrified moment, then heaved a resigned breath and muttered. "At least let me walk you to your damn car."

She knew better than to argue.

However she argued with herself on the drive home. Or rather, she argued with her raging libido, which tormented her with throbbing breasts and a deep, relentless ache between her thighs that had her squirming and wanting to climb out of her skin.

She was halfway home before she finally accepted defeat. "Screw this." With barely a glance in her rearview mirror, she hooked a hard U-turn at the next traffic light and headed back toward Manhattan. By the time she reached the luxury high-rise on Park Avenue, she was breathless with anticipation, adrenaline and lust.

She swung into the underground parking garage, inserted a coded key card to open the gate, and then wheeled her car into the empty guest spot that practically belonged to her. Spying Inuyasha's black Jaguar F-Type, she nodded with satisfaction.

Inside the lobby, her stiletto heels clicked on the polished marble floor as she strode to the bank elevators, the flaps of her belted trench coat blowing open across her legs.

"Good evening, Ms. Higurashi." The concierge said as she sailed past him with a distracted smile and a wave.

The elevator whisked her up to the twentieth floor in seconds, but even that wasn't fast enough. When she reached Inuyasha's penthouse at the end of the corridor, she pressed the doorbell and waited, shaking with nerves and excitement. When there was no response, she quickly punched numbers into the combination keypad. As soon as the lock clicked open, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Then, and only then, did she have a moment's pause.

Could she really go through with this?

"Too late for second thoughts now." She said to herself. "You're already in the lion's den. Or better yet, the demon's den."

Breathing deeply to bolder her flagging courage, she set her purse on the foyer table and swept a cursory glance around the two-story penthouse, which boasted gleaming mahogany floors, ultramodern fixtures and masculine, contemporary furnishings. A wall of windows commanded a stunning view of downtown New York, now blanketed with glittering lights.

"Kagome?"

Her gaze swung across the shadowy living room, where Inuyasha was slowly descending a spiral staircase. Her pulse hammered at the base of her throat. He reached the landing and stepped into a soft pool of light. He'd changed for bed, putting on a pair of black pajama pants and nothing else. Her mouth ran dry at the sight of his lean shoulders and chest. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him shirtless, but tonight she intended to explore every inch of all that glorious male flesh.

"I thought I heard the doorbell." He stared at her, his eyes shadowed and heavy lidded. "What're you doing here?"

She met his gaze directly. "I changed my mind."

Silence.

"You changed your mind." His voice was a deep, husky rumble in the semidarkness.

She gulped. "Yes."

Another pause. Then came his faintly amused drawl. "Is that why you're still hiding by the front door?"

An embarrassed flush heated her face. So much for all her bravado,

He started toward her. "So what changed your mind Kagome?"

She licked her dry lips. "I don't know."

"You don't know." His slow, stealthy advance reminded her of a hunter who's sighted his prey and wants to make certain it doesn't escape. "Are you sure you don't know?"

Swallowing, she unglued her feet from the floor and took a brave step forward. "I want you." She whispered.

He stopped moving. "I didn't hear you. Speak up."

'So that's how he wants to play this. Okay, you probably had it coming.' Kagome thought. "I want you." She said in a clearer, stronger voice. "I've thought of nothing but you since the night of that damn New Year's Eve ball. I came here tonight against my better judgement because I can't seem to help myself. I want to make love with my best friend, but if you're going to play games―"

As she reached for the door, he lunged.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: I think you guys know what's going to happen next chapter. So until next time! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or the story 'Tempt me at Midnight' by Maureen Smith, which this fic is based on.

Summary: They were best friends since high school. But after the kiss they shared on New Year's Eve, feelings and desires he's never felt before come rushing in. Can he convince her that what they're feeling is real, that their meant to be more than just friends?

* * *

Kagome's breathe whooshed out of her lungs as Inuyasha hauled her roughly into his arms and crushed his mouth to hers. The kiss was raw and blistering, the heat of his big, hard body scorching her from the inside out. She flung her arms around his neck and opened her mouth, sucking his hot, thrusting tongue with a hunger that staggered them both. He pushed her back against the door and quickly hoisted her off the floor. She threw her legs around his waist, hiking up her skirt to her thighs as her stilettos clattered to the floor. He grabbed her ass, roughly palming both cheeks as he ground his rigid erection against her womanly core. She moaned, writhing against him as fingers of electrical explosions tore through her clit.

He reared back and impatiently ripped off her trench coat. Her nipples stood out sharply against her pale silk blouse. Nostrils flaring, he bent his head and sucked one into his hot, wet mouth. She arched back, keening with pleasure. He kneaded and caressed her thighs, the rough heat of his skin penetrating her pantyhose. But it wasn't enough. She wanted his hands on her bare flesh, as if he'd read her mind, he eased her feet to the floor, then sank to his knees before her. His fingers gripped the waistband of her pantyhose, yanking it past the swell of her hips and rolling it down her legs. She trembled uncontrollably, her breath rushing in and out of her lungs. When he reached her feet, she stepped out of the hose, then watched as he brought the nylon to his nose and deeply inhaled.

"It smells like you." He whispered thickly.

Kagome groaned, shuddering with arousal.

Setting aside the wad of pantyhose, he leaned forward and brushed his lips to the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. She moaned, delicious shivers racing to her groin. Holding her skirt out of the way, he trailed a path of sensual, open-mouthed kisses up her trembling thigh. When Inuyasha reached her crotch he paused, heightening her anticipation. And then he pressed his tongue to her nub, stroking her through the silk layer of her panties. She cried out hoarsely. As her knees buckled he caught her, steadying her in his from grip.

"Inuyasha." She whispered, writhing desperately against him as wetness coated her core. "I need you."

He lifted his head and stared up at her. His face was flushed, his eyes bright and gleaming with barely restrained lust. "Not here." He growled huskily. "Not for our first time."

Inuyasha surged to his feet, then bent and swept Kagome into his arms as though she were completely weightless. She clung to his neck and pressed her hot face against his chest, feeling small, vulnerable and powerfully outmatched.

He reached the second landing in what had to be record time and carried her into his enormous bedroom, where a lamp glowed invitingly on the bedside table. He set her gently on the floor and slanted his mouth over hers, his kiss as hot and hungry as the sensual needs pounding through her body. His hands caressed her back, stroking the silk of her blouse against her tingling flesh. Without breaking the kiss, he unbuttoned her shirt with a deftness that reminded her he'd had plenty of practice undressing women. But at that moment, she didn't a damn. She wanted to be naked and joined with him and the sooner the better.

Lifting his head, he dragged her blouse off her shoulders, then reached for the front clasp of her bra. Her breath caught at the sensation of silk brushing against her erect nipples. Pulse thundering, she watched his face as he eased the straps down and pushed the bra from her body. At the sight of her brazenly thrusting nipples, his nostrils flared and he swallowed tightly.

Kagome gasped as his hands cupped her swollen breasts, his thumbs rasping over her distended nipples. Her core contracted as spasms of pleasure tore through her. She'd never known her breasts could so sensitive. They never had been before.

Swearing under her breath, Inuyasha knelt to unzip her skirt and slit it, along with her panties, down her legs. She could tell that he was trying to take his time with her, trying to savor her the way a connoisseur savored a fine wine. When she stood naked and trembling before him, his gaze raked over her slowly, his eyes smoldering with fierce appreciation.

"So this is what I've been missing all these years." He murmured low and rough. "Fuck."

Her knees went weak as he lifted her, wrapping her arms around his neck, shivering at the feel of his bare chest pressed against hers. A moment later, she felt him lowering her to the bed and easing over her, his body enveloping her with his heat and strength. She trembled everywhere he touched her, with his hands and his eyes. He palmed her aching breasts, pushing them together, and then lowering his head and sucking her nipple into his mouth. She gasped and arched backward. As his marauding lips closed in on the other nipple, Inuyasha's hand glided down to the apex of her thighs.

Kagome moaned as his fingers teased and probed the slick, swollen folds of her womanhood. She thrust her hips against him, shaking with need. When he slipped two fingers inside of her, she cried out and clamped her thighs around his hand, trapping him there.

"So wet." He groaned low, his lips caressing her jaw as he stroked inside her. "So damn sweet and wet."

Kagome mewled with pleasure, her hips undulating against him as she rode his wicked fingers.

"I need to taste you." He glided down her body, his lips moving between her breasts and down her quivering belly as she struggled for breath. He settled between her thighs, his massive shoulders spreading them wide. "So beautiful." He whispered hoarsely, his lips poised over her clit. "All these years. All these years, you've kept this hidden from me."

He lifted those golden glittering eyes, his gaze locking with hers, then he pressed his mouth to her delicious pearl. Her hips arched off the bed as a strangled cry erupted from her throat. His hand gripped her waist, anchoring her in place, giving her no reprieve from the sensual onslaught to come. He sucked her nub as his fingers worked inside her, thrusting with deep, erotic strokes, being careful of his claws.

Kagome twisted, dug her heels into the bed and clutched the back of his head, the silky texture of his silvery mane rasping her palms. Soon she was groaning, shaking and shuddering from the gut-wrenching pleasure of his mouth on her. Just when she thought she couldn't possibly take anymore without dying, he did something with his tongue, something that should be illegal in all U.S. states and territories. Her eyes flew wide-open, and she screamed his name as waves of violent ecstasy crashed through her, racking her body with such powerful convulsions she seriously wondered whether she'd go into cardiac arrest.

Inuyasha gathered her against him, his expression both tender and savagely aroused as he watched her come for what seemed like an eternity. When the tremors had finally tapered off, Kagome stared up at him with a look of astonished wonder. She'd always known he was an experienced lover, but she couldn't have imagined the depth to which he'd master her body, making it weep.

As she watched, he slid his fingers from her dripping center and slowly drew them into his mouth. The blatant carnality of the gesture sent ripples of lust charging through her belly.

"Sweet." He husked, holding her gaze as he sucked his wet fingers. "Blissfully _sweet_."

Kagome blushed with pleasure.

Bending his head, he captured her mouth in a deep, provocative kiss that had her moaning as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue. Drawing back from her, he rose to his knees and pulled down his shorts. She gasped, her eyes widening as she got her very first look at his manhood. It was an absolute thing of beauty. Long, thick, and honest to goodness _huge_ , curving up toward his stomach.

'No wonder women keep coming back for more.' She thought as her mouth watered and her clit tightened and throbbed with greedy anticipation.

Inuyasha retrieved a foil packet from the bedside table, tore it open with his teeth and quickly rolled the condom over that bulging erection. Kagome quivered as he stroked his fingers between her legs, then smeared her wetness over the condom. As he slipped between her thighs, a shudder rippled through her as the engorged head of his dick nudged the slippery folds of her womanhood. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him inside her.

Poised above her, his weight braced on both arms and his hands on either side of her head, he gazed down at her. The piercing, focused intensity in his eyes let he know that he recognized the profound significance of this moment. Just one thrust of his hips would take them from friends to lovers, and there would be no turning back.

But Kagome knew that they'd long since passed the point of no return. So she gave a slight nod, and something like relief and gratitude flashed over his face.

They stared into each other's eyes as he slowly pushed inside her, stretching her almost unbearably. They shuddered and groaned in mutual ecstasy. Slowly he sank deeper, sheathing himself to the base. The pleasure was so sharp, so excruciatingly intense, that they shared a heated look and whispered at the same time. "Don't come yet."

They both laughed, soft, shaky laughs that quickly turned into groans as Inuyasha began moving inside her. She tightened her thighs around him and wrapped her arms around his back, so broad her fingers couldn't meet in a circle. He groaned again as she caught his rhythm, her hips surging upward to meet each deep, penetrating stroke.

"Ah Kag, Kag, Kag." He chanted, his low raspy voice driving her insane. "You feel so damn incredible."

"So do you." She moaned.

"Is it good, Kag?"

"So good."

As he groaned and thrust deeper, her nails raked his back and dug into the flexing muscles of his ass. His erection was so hard it felt like hot iron wedged inside her. Passion and hunger blazed in his golden eyes, matching the currents of electricity tearing through her. No man had ever made her feel this way before, and she knew instinctively that no other man ever would.

Soon she was sobbing Inuyasha's name and arching her back, her hips working frantically against his as he plunged and retreated. His lips lowered to her breasts, sucking her erect nipples until she wailed with pleasure. They glided and rocked together, their primal cries and shouts bounding up to the high ceiling and reverberating around the large room.

Framing her face between his hands, Inuyasha stared down at Kagome with an expression of such fierce possession that tears swam into her eyes. "You mean everything to me." He growled huskily. "Don't you _ever_ forget that."

"I won't." She promised, her voice breaking with emotion. There was nothing about this night she could, or would, ever forget.

As his thrusts came harder and faster, he took her mouth in a searing, ravenous kiss that shook her down to her very soul. Pressure built in her womb, a storm gathering force.

Lifting his head, he gazed deep into her eyes and whispered. "Fly with my Kagome."

And she did, the two of them shattering together and soaring higher than any hot-air balloon could ever take them.

Later, after another round of intense lovemaking, they lay spent in each other's arms, sweat cooling on their bodies, their legs twined beneath the covers that Inuyasha had pulled up to their waists. In quiet wonder Kagome explored him. Running her hands over the hard-honed muscle that ridged his chest and abdomen. His skin was rich and beautiful, as warm and smooth as granite wrapped in silk. A faint smile touched her lips as he traced the outline of his bicep.

Looking up into his face, she found him watching her intently beneath the long fringe of his lashes. "So much history between us." She whispered.

His gaze softened. "I know. It's amazing."

"It is." She sighed contentedly. "Do you really think friends make the best lovers?"

A lazy smile touched his lips. "I think we just proved that, don't you?"

She blushed, burying her hot face against his chest.

He laughed, a deep husky rumble that vibrated through her body. "Don't get all shy on my now."

"I'm not." She muffled a smile against him. She loved the way his skin smelled, a hint of spice mingled with a musky layer of sweat from their fevered lovemaking. She wished that she could bottle the intoxicating scent. She wished she could preserve everything about this incredible night.

Inuyasha tightened his arm around her, snuggling her closer to his warm body. As she tucked her head beneath his chin, he played with her hair, running his fingers through the long, silky strands.

"I really love your hair when it's long." He murmured.

She grinned. "Really? I thought you liked it short?"

"Not really. Not that much of a fan of short hair."

"Really? Well that explains why you looked funny when I cut my hair sophomore of college."

"Well of course, it was quite the shock for me. It was a dramatic change. Your hair went from here―" He drew a line at the base of her spine. "―to here." He touched her shoulders. "It caught me by surprise. But I will admit, even though I don't care too much for short hair, the haircut suited you. It brought out those shining eyes of yours and made you look so mature and vibrant."

Warm pleasure tingled through her veins. She smiled against his chest. "I'm glad you felt that way. It would've been nice to hear this, say, years ago, but better late than never."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry. But I'm saying it now."

"It's okay."

"Also, I've been meaning to ask you something." Inuyasha murmured, lazily stroking a hand up and down her spine.

"What?"

"When I kissed you at the New Year's Eve ball, you didn't know it was me. So who did you think was kissing you?"

Her face heated at the memory. "I don't know." She mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know who I thought was kissing me."

"Are you sure? Maybe you thought it was some guy you'd been flirting with all night."

Hearing the jealous edge in his voice, Kagome laughed. "That's right. We'd planned to meet for a secret rendezvous at the stroke of midnight. But _you_ came along and ruined everything."

Inuyasha's hand stilled on her back. "That's not funny Kag."

"Oh relax, I'm just teasing you." She sighed deeply. "The truth is, I'd been feeling a bit sorry for myself that evening. No matter how fabulous a New Year's Eve party is, it's easy to get lonely if you don't have a date. That's why I was out on the terrace." She hesitated, then added shyly. "When you took me into your arms and kissed me, it just seemed so romantic and exciting. What girl doesn't fantasize about being swept off her feet by a mysterious dashing stranger?"

"And then you realized it wasn't a stranger after all." He said quietly.

"Mmm." She lifted her head and met his steady gaze. "For the record, that was the most amazing New Year's Eve kiss I've ever received."

He smiled softly, brushing his thumb across her lower lip. "I'll never forget it. Or this night."

'Neither will I." Kagome thought as their mouths met in an achingly tender kiss. 'Neither will I.'

* * *

The next morning, Kagome was awakened by the warmth of Inuyasha's lips gently nibbling her earlobe. She sighed, a slow, delicious languor spreading through her limbs.

"Good morning." His low, sleep-roughened voice rumbled against her ear, curling her toes and sending tingles to her stomach.

"Good morning." Without opening her eyes, she stretched, rubbing her backside along his warm, lean body spooning hers.

Inuyasha groaned, his dick hardening against her bottom. "See what you started woman? And I was gonna let you sleep in this morning."

"How? By assaulting my earlobe?"

He chuckled softly, nuzzling her neck. His warm breath made her shiver. "Take a shower with me."

She groaned protestingly. "But I want to sleep in. You promised I could."

"I changed my mind."

"Too bad." She retorted with a smile.

"Don't make me seduce you." He warned silkily, brushing the head of his erection across her ass. As heat bloomed between her thighs, she laughed and scooted out of reach.

Growling softly, Inuyasha hooked his arm over her waist and turned her around to face him. Damn he looked sexy first thing in the morning, it made her breath caught. He leaned down and kissed her, a sweet, soft kiss that opened up something deep inside her. Something she was afraid to identify.

Lifting his head, he smiled into her eyes. "Hey."

She smiled shyly. "Hey."

"Sleep good?"

"When? You kept me up practically all night."

He grinned wolfishly. "I didn't hear you complaining last night."

'And he never would.' She thought. The man knew how to handle his business, and then some.

"So listen, I was thinking we could stay in tonight." He suggested, idly running his fingers through her tousled bangs. "Maybe order some takeout and watch a movie on cable."

Striving to match his casual tone, Kagome said. "Sure. That sounds like a plan."

"Good." His eyes glinted. "And I want a rain check on that shower."

"So bossy." She grumbled.

"Damn straight." He gave her a quick, hard kiss, then rolled away and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

As he sauntered lazily to the master bathroom, Kagome propped her head in her hand and shamelessly admired the view of his naked backside, wide shoulders, toned butt, lean thighs and toned calves. As he disappeared into the bathroom, she let out a lusty sigh and fell back against her pillows with a lascivious grin. Moments later she heard the blast of the shower.

As Kagome snuggled back under the warm covers and tried to grab a few more winks of sleep, Inuyasha's cell phone buzzed on the bedside table, signaling that he had an incoming text message. She ignored it and closed her eyes. Half a minute late, she heard another buzz. She opened her eyes and leveled a glare at the phone. It wasn't his BlackBerry, which he reserved for business. This was his personal cell phone, so whoever was trying to reach him would just have to wait.

Another incoming message sounded.

Heaving an exasperated breath, Kagome sat up and grabbed the phone, intending to turn down the volume. But when she saw a woman's name on the caller display screen, she paused.

Jocelyn, whoever she was, had sent pictures to Inuyasha. At five-thirty in the morning.

Kagome frowned, an uneasy feeling creeping over her.

"Who the hell is Jocelyn?" She gnawed her lip, her gaze shuttling between the bathroom door and the phone in her hand.

"Don't do it." She warned herself. "You know better than anyone that no good can come of snooping through a man's belongings. It only leads to disillusionment and heartache. On the other hand…it's better to know the truth, no matter how painful, than to continue living a lie."

As she'd already learned the hard way, ignorance was not bliss.

The phone buzzed again.

With a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach, she pressed the button to retrieve the first message. An involuntary gasp escaped her.

It was a picture of a beautiful, fair-skinned woman lounging seductively on a bed. She wore a sultry smile and skimpy red panties, her arm coquettishly crossed over her ample, naked breasts. The text message read: **Want to see the rest? Give me a call, Counselor.**

Kagome clicked off the picture with trembling fingers and swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat. Why was she so upset? It wasn't as if she and Inuyasha were a couple. Just because they shard one hot, unbelievably spectacular night of lovemaking didn't mean he was ready to give up his womanizing ways. Besides, some of the best sex she'd ever had with her ex-husband came right after he'd been with his mistress. Guilt sex, he'd later confessed to Kagome.

She grimaced. God, she'd been such a fool to think that Inuyasha could ever change.

"Hey Kag." Inuyasha called from the shower. "Sure you don't wanna join me in here? The water's _real_ nice and hot."

Her temper flared. Flinging back the covers, she lunged from the bed, yanked on her rumpled blouse and skirt, then stalked over to the bathroom. Inside the steamy glass stall, Inuyasha stood with his eyes closed and his face lifted to the shower spray as water rushed down is naked, glistening muscles. Ignoring the way her belly clenched, she snatched open the door.

When he glanced around in surprise, she said with stinging sweetness. " _I_ wouldn't care to join you, but I'm sure Jocelyn would jump at the chance. Why don't you ask _her_?"

Inuyasha frowned, blinking water from his eyes. "Who?"

"Jocelyn." Kagome spat, shoving the phone up to his face.

He took one look at the provocative photo, then closed his eyes and groaned. "Kag, it's not what you―"

"Save it." She spun around and marched back into the bedroom, tossing the phone onto the bed. As she retrieved her discarded bra and panties from the floor, she heard the water shut off. She hurriedly tugged on her underwear and pulled down her skirt just as Inuyasha strode from the bathroom, a towel haphazardly draped around his hips and water streaming down his chest.

"Listen to me." He said urgently. "I'm not sleeping with that woman―"

"Yet." Kagome smirked, her bra balled up in a fist. "But it's only a matter of time, right? I mean, I know how fast you work. Well, except in my case. It took you a bit longer to get _me_ into bed, but hey, good things come to those who wait, right?"

His brows slammed together as he advanced on her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Admit it Inuyasha." She taunted, back away from him. "You've always loved a good challenge. And what could be more challenging than getting your best friend since high school into bed?"

He stopped short, staring at her incredulously. "You honestly think that's what last night was about?"

Instead of answering that, she demanded. "Who's Jocelyn?"

He scowled. "She's nobody."

Kagome snorted derisively. "She must be _somebody_ if she's up at the crack of dawn sending you half-naked pictures of herself."

Inuyasha started toward her again, the towel sliding precariously lower on his lean hips. "Listen to me―"

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did you meet her Inuyasha? Before or after you kissed me in California?"

He hesitated, jaw clenched. "I met her last Wednesday. She's―"

"So that would be _after_ we got back, correct?"

"Yeah, but it's not like that. She's one of our new clients―"

"A _client_? That's even worse!"

As Kagome pivoted and strode from the bedroom, Inuyasha followed her. "Dammit Kagome, if you'd just let me explain―"

"There's nothing to explain." She cut him off. "If you see nothing wrong with sleeping with your clients, that's your business."

"I'm not sleeping with her!" He roared.

"Well, she seems pretty confident that you will be soon enough. And if she's just a client, why the hell is she calling your personal cell? Explain that!"

He was hot on her heels as she hurried down the staircase and headed toward the foyer. Her trench coat, shoes and pantyhose lay in a bundle near the front door, taunting her with memories of last night.

As she jammed her feet into her stilettos, she muttered caustically. "I don't even know why I'm surprised. I mean, the morning after you kissed me, I saw that supermodel slinking out of your damn room."

Inuyasha frowned. "You saw her?"

"Sure did. I was on my way to your room to walk you downstairs for breakfast. Before I could even reach the door, that woman came strutting out in a sexy little dress."

"Nothing happened." He insisted. "She sneaked into my room that morning―"

"Sneaked?" Kagome repeated skeptically.

"Yes." He snapped. "We weren't staying at a hotel, so I didn't think to lock my door when I went to bed. Anyway, she was waiting for me when I came out of the bathroom. I politely told her I wasn't interested and sent her on her way."

"Staring at her ass until she was out of sight." Kagome jeered.

Inuyasha scowled. "I wanted to make sure she really left."

"Whatever." She shoved her arms into her coat, working hard not to stare at a bead of water that trickled down his chiseled body and disappeared beneath the waistband of his towel. 'Note to self: next time you have an argument with a gorgeous hunk, make sure he's fully clothed!'

As Inuyasha reached for her, she batted his hand away and snatched her purse off the foyer table. He sighed harshly. "Don't leave like this Kag. Let's talk―"

"There's nothing to talk about." She glared at him. "No sane woman would send a man risqué photos of herself unless he gave her the impression that such photos would be welcomed and appreciated. So at the very least you must've flirted with her. Which wouldn't be so bad if she weren't your client, and if you hadn't kissed _me_ the day before and told me that you couldn't stop thinking about me!"

"That wasn't a lie." He growled. "I _can't_ stop thinking about you, dammit."

"Riiight. I notice you didn't refute the part about flirting with that woman and leading her on." She shook her head in angry disgust. "You're so predictable Inuyasha."

As she spun toward the front door, he grabbed her arm. She tried to twist out of his grasp, but he was too strong. Thinking fast, Kagome snatched off his towel and hurled it across the room, as far as she could throw it. Cursing a blue streak, he released her and went to retrieve the towel, giving her an opportunity to make her escape. By the time he recovered and came after her, she was already at the elevator.

"Kagome!" He called, striding purposefully down the corridor. "Wait damn it!"

One of his neighbors emerged from his condo, took one look at Inuyasha in his bath towel and arched an amused brow. Kagome jumped into the elevator and quickly stabbed the down button. As the doors began to close, she heard the man joke. "You must be losing your touch Takahashi."

Scowling, Inuyasha gave him the finger and stalked back to his penthouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or the story 'Tempt me at Midnight' by Maureen Smith, which this fic is based on.

Summary: They were best friends since high school. But after the kiss they shared on New Year's Eve, feelings and desires he's never felt before come rushing in. Can he convince her that what they're feeling is real, that their meant to be more than just friends?

* * *

That evening, Kagome sat in a plush leather booth tucked into a private corner of Wind Tunnel. A plate of crab-stuffed mushrooms and an apple martini sat before her, mostly untouched. She had no appetite at the moment.

"Kagome?"

She glanced up at the sight of the young, good-looking man standing at her table. She smiled, her first real smile in hours. "Hojo! How are you?"

"I'm good." He smiled, flashing his pearly whites that made him look younger than his twenty-five years. "Mind if I join you?"

She did actually. She was in no mood for small talk, but Hojo looked so eager that she would've felt like a bitch if she refused him. "Sure, I'd love the company."

He slid into the opposite side of the booth. "You've hardly touched your food. Is something wrong with it?"

"Not at all. It's delicious." She gave him a teasing smile. "So you don't have to request a waiter come and send them back."

He grinned. "I was just about to offer. I guess old habits die hard."

"Yep."

She and Hojo went to the same high school and they were in the same class. He had been a waiter during their high school and college years. Though when they graduated, they both went to different colleges, and they still kept in touch every now and then. He recently started working at the firm as Inuyasha, after transferring for a promotional job. During her years knowing Hojo, she always thought he was a great guy. Sweet, smart, and pretty popular during their high school days. Not as popular as Inuyasha, though lots of women talked about how what a great catch Hojo was. The boy next door, chivalrous, and the type of guy to bring home to meet your mother. All-in-all, he was perfect guy.

Smiling, Kagome reached for a crab-stuffed mushroom. "So, how are you enjoying your new position at the firm?"

Hojo beamed. "It's great! Everyone is very nice and the pay is more than what I was making before at my previous firm."

Kagome chuckled. "It's nice to work for one of the top firms in the country, isn't it?"

"Yes, the caseload is more than what I did before and the long hours are something I need to get used to as well." He admitted.

"I'm sure." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Hang in there."

He grinned ruefully. "I don't have much of a choice. Those higher ups are slave drivers." He then changed the subject. "It was great seeing you at the trail yesterday. You left before I had a chance to say hello."

She had been so focused on Inuyasha that she'd almost forgotten Hojo was there. "Yeah, I had to get back in time for my next class."

He nodded, surveying the paperwork spread out on the table. "So what are you working on?"

"Just a few things for my catering business. I started making a list of some of the things I need as well as all the equipment, food I'll be serving and everything else I might need."

Hojo smiled. "So it's coming along great then? I know you told me about starting your catering business soon after you graduate. When will that be again?"

"I have a few more classes to take, but I'll be done by April. Though I need to hurry and finish listing what I need so I can be prepared and ready. I have a business statement I need turned in so I can get my loan from the bank for the start-up."

"I won't hold you up then." He assured her. "I stopped by for a quick dinner and was just about to leave when I saw you sitting here. I thought I'd come over and say hello."

"I'm glad you did." Kagome said warmly. "It's always good to you see." As she sipped her martini, Hojo lingered, making no move to leave. She sensed that he had something on his mind, so she waited.

Finally he asked. "Would you like to have dinner with me Thursday night?"

She stared at him, thinking she'd heard wrong. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in is throat. "Uh, yes, I am."

Kagome set down her glass slowly, wondering why she was so surprised. When they were in high school, Hojo had a big crush on her and constantly attempted to go on dates with her. Though most of the time she turned him down, saying that she had other plans, and sometimes she did forget because she was always hanging out with Inuyasha. But her friends always pushed her into dating him, but honestly she just never really saw him as anything more than a friend, even if he was the most popular guy in their class. Sure they had gone out a few times, though it was more of friends and not dates. At least to her it was.

"I caught you off guard."

"Completely." She chuckled. "I don't know what to say Hojo."

"How about yes?" He suggested hopefully.

She gave him a gentle smile. "I'm flattered, but―"

"I saw that Thursday is jazz night. We could have dinner, enjoy some good music, it'll be fun. Just like old times."

Kagome gave a little smile. He did have her there. Whenever they went out, it was a pleasant time hanging out with him. "I'm sure we'd have a good time, I don't doubt that. But I'm afraid I'll have to pass."

"Come on, we used to go out and listen to jazz during college. There has to be something I can do in order to convince you to have dinner with me."

"Hmm." She pretended to consider him, cataloguing his boyish good looks, great smile and inviting blue eyes. His designer suit accentuated his lean build and she remembered, from their high school years that he was fun to hang out with it. He certainly had potential if she'd been on the look-out for a boyfriend. Which she wasn't.

 _But maybe you should be._ A little voice enticed.

This Friday marked what would've been her third-year wedding anniversary, a day that was bound to be difficult for her. Maybe a date with Hojo was what she needed. A pleasant distraction to help take her mind off her problems, namely Inuyasha. But she couldn't use Hojo like that. It wouldn't be fair to him.

"Hojo, I won't lie, you're a great guy. I'm sure you have plenty of women vying for your attention. Why not go out with them?"

"I'm not really interested in any of them." He said honestly.

 _I'm interested in you._ The words hung between them as clearly as if they'd been spoken.

Kagome sighed. "To be honest Hojo, I'm in a…weird place right now. I'm not sure I'd be very good company."

He gazed at her. "This ten minute conversation I've had with you has been the best conversation I've had all day."

"Oh Hojo." She laid her hand over her heart. "You're really sweet, you know that?"

"That's what I've been told." He flashed another one of his pearly white smiles.

And she sighed in resignation. "All right, pick me up at six."

* * *

On Wednesday night, Inuyasha drove home a hero. He'd just won one of the biggest cases of his legal career. And since that morning, news of the case had been splashed all over the news channels. Inuyasha had been contacted by reporters from around the country and had received an outpouring of support from perfect strangers, who'd flooded his inbox with emails. He was scheduled to appear on _Good Morning America_ and other morning shows. At the office, one of his colleagues broke out Cuban cigars, champagne, and made an effusive toast that had his cheeks burning with embarrassment while his colleagues laughed and joked. Old girlfriends and lovers had been blowing up his phone all day, coyly offering to help him celebrate his victory in proper fashion.

Yeah, he was everybody's hero today, except the one person whose opinion mattered the most. For the past two days, Kagome had been ignoring his phone calls. By the time he'd left her a blistering fourth message, he was deadly furious.

Payback certainly was a bitch. He scowled as he maneuvered through the busy downtown streets. He couldn't believe she was punishing him for a crime he hadn't even committed. Since their argument, he'd found himself replaying his consultation meeting with Jocelyn Harnett. He'd analyzed every word spoken, every gesture made, to see whether he'd inadvertently given the woman mixed signals. She was beautiful, no doubt, and he'd often been accused of flirting without conscious thought, like his brain was naturally programmed to do it.

So had he flirted with Jocelyn? Maybe a little. He'd still been smarting from Kagome's rejection the night before, so maybe he'd turned up the charm with Jocelyn to make himself feel better. But he definitely hadn't said or done anything overt enough to warrant receiving topless photos from her. After Kagome stormed out on him, he'd called Jocelyn and told her that if she ever pulled another stunt like that, she'd find herself looking for another attorney. And for good measure, he'd reassigned her case to one of the firm's senior associates she he wouldn't have any dealings with her.

When it came to his prior bad acts regarding women, Inuyasha knew the evidence was seriously stacked against him. But after everything he and Kagome had shared, how could she think he'd jump from her arms into another women's bed? And how could she believe he'd only wanted her because she presented a challenge? Didn't she know how much she meant to him?

The night they'd spent together had been pure, unadulterated heaven. Really, the experience couldn't be accurately described without the accompaniment of a celestial choir. He had slept with countless women, had experienced every sexual position known to man and had probably even invented a few of his own. Nothing, _absolutely nothing_ , could've prepared him for making love to Kagome. She had rocked his world that night. When she'd showed up unexpectedly at his place, the sight of her had nearly brought him to his knees in worshipful gratitude.

He'd been obsessing over her for days, despite his attempts to remain solely focused on the trial. When she'd first arrived at the restaurant for dinner, he'd taken one look at her in those scandalously sexy stilettos and he'd wanted to devour her whole. Who knew that his sweet, feisty best friend could inspire such powerful lust in him? Who knew that she could wring such mind-blowing orgasms out of him?

Of course he'd always been aware that she was no virgin. She had been dating that bastard Koga since her sophomore year of college and then married him after graduation. So yeah, he knew she was getting laid, and very often. But whenever he'd envisioned her sleeping with him, Inuyasha had slammed the brakes on his thoughts, reminding himself that she was his best friend, therefore he had no business speculating about her sex life. Oddly enough, this had been harder to remember when she married the jerk. Every time he'd imagined Koga running his hands all over her, kissing her and making love to her, some dark, unnamed emotion had stirred within him. Once Koga was supposed to be out of town on business, Inuyasha had gone over to the house to watch their favorite television show together. Kagome had answered the door with mussed hair, flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips, sheepishly explaining to him that her husband had come home early from his trip. Inuyasha had stayed away for a month after that.

But he no longer had to keep his distance from her now. Even if he'd wanted to, he couldn't. He'd tasted paradise and he had to have more. There wasn't an inch on Kagome's beautiful body that he hadn't kissed or caressed in his determination to stake a claim on her. Because make no mistake about it, she belonged to him now, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

His silent cell phone mocked him, wrenching a savage curse from his mouth. Instead of being on top of the world tonight, basking in the glow of his courtroom victory, he felt like tearing something apart with his bare hands. As soon as he got home, he changed into his red hakama pants, then made his way into his weight room to take out his frustrations and do some judo. As classic Motown songs of redemption and heartbreak played in the background, courtesy of his old man's record collection, Inuyasha jabbed, punched and kicked the air as if he was fighting a despised opponent. Two hours later, Inuyasha had worked up a good lather, and stalked to the kitchen to get some water.

However, a surprise awaited him inside the refrigerator. An expensive bottle of Katsuyama Shuzo Akatsuki Junmai Daiginjo Sake. His favorite brand of sake, and normally cost up to two hundred dollars. With a slow, delighted smile spreading across his face, he removed the bottle and read the attached note dictated in Kagome's neat, looping script: _Congratulations, Inu. I'm so proud of you. Here's a toast to my favorite crusader._ His gaze skipped further down the card. _P.S. but I'm still not speaking to you._

He scowled, then stared up at the ceiling and shook his head in resignation. She giveth, and taketh away.

* * *

Wind Tunnel was crowded by the time Kagome and Hojo arrived that Thursday evening. Nearly every table and booth was occupied. Smooth, pulsing jazz performed by a local band added to the lively din of laughter, conversation and clinking glasses that permeated the restaurant.

Surveying the crowd from the doorway, Hojo grinned. "Wow, this sure does bring back memories for when I was a waiter. Whenever the restaurant I worked in had special events, it was always packed like this. Though I will admit, I don't miss it."

Kagome chuckled. "I could imagine."

"Luckily I was able to book a reservation for a table close to the stage." He held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Smiling, she tucked her arm through his and together they advanced into the deep, plush cave of the restaurant. As she scanned the faces in the crowd, she instinctively braced herself for the moment she'd see Inuyasha. It didn't take long. He was seated at a table near the stage with a group of men. He was leaning back in his chair with an air of lazy self-indulgence as he nursed a glass of sake. He was arrestingly masculine in a deep red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and the top three buttons undone.

As Kagome watched, he made a joke that drew a round of raucous laughter from the other men at the table. The sight of his irreverent grin disarmed her, causing a deep ache of longing to wash over her. Despite the fact that she'd spent the past three days ignoring his phone calls, she missed him. She missed being with him, talking to him, laughing with him. She wished they could go back to the way things used to be, but it was too late, and that saddened her deeply.

As if sensing the weight of her stare, Inuyasha glanced up suddenly, those piercing golden eyes locking onto her brown ones. Her breath caught in her throat. Something soft flickered in his eyes, disappearing a moment later when his gaze shot to Hojo at her side. His expression hardened before he glanced away, coldly dismissing them.

But Hojo had already spotted him. "Oh hey, there's Inuyasha." He said, pointing in their direction. "Let's go say hello."

Kagome inwardly groaned. Greeting Inuyasha was the last thing she wanted to do, at least not until she'd knocked back a few drinks to calm her nerves. But there was no way for her to refuse without arousing Hojo's curiosity. So she plastered on a bright smile and allowed herself to be led over to Inuyasha's table. But as they drew closer, Hojo spied a former co-worker and made a detour to greet him, telling her he'd catch up to her shortly.

As she approached Inuyasha's table, she was met by a chorus of rowdy male voices and wolf whistles. "Hey Kagome!" The men greeted her.

She grinned, tossing her bangs out of her eyes. "Evening gentlemen." Her gaze swept around the table, briefly meeting Inuyasha's before passing on. "You guys staying out of trouble?"

"Depends on your definition of trouble." One of the men slyly intimated, which set off the usual round of deep laughter. Only Inuyasha remained silent, watching Kagome with a coolly veiled expression as he drank his sake.

"Damn Kagome." A guy with blond hair and green eyes said, looking her over with frank male appreciation. "You're looking extra gorgeous tonight." There were nods and hearty echoes of agreement around the table.

"Why thank you." She drawled, smiling demurely. "I do believe the handsomest men in this restaurant are sitting right here at this table." It was true, she realized. The eight men gathered around the table could've been easily featured in People's magazine's top sexiest men alive spread. They were smart, successful, physically fit, with ranging from attractive to downright gorgeous. It was no wonder nearly every female eye in the restaurant was trained on their table.

Against her will, she found herself stealing a glance at Inuyasha. He was still watching her, his gaze sliding over her body as if he could see through her low-cut black dress, silk pantyhose and satin lingerie, right down to her naked flesh. It was a bold, deliberately possessive perusal. One intended to brand her, to remind her in no uncertain terms that she belonged to him, whether she'd arrived there with another man or not. It couldn't have been more potent than if he'd run his hands all over her body. She shivered, heat pulsing through her veins.

"Hey Kagome." A man with dark brown hair said, good-naturedly. "How come you never gave any of us the time of day, but you're here on a date with Hojo? Now, you know he can't handle a woman like you, brown eyes."

She arched a brow, amused challenged in her eyes. "And you think you can Mark?"

As the others whistled and hooted, Mark grinned broadly. "I sure would love a chance to find out. Matter of fact, why don't you ditch Mr. Goodie two shoes and―ouch!" He whipped his head around to glare at Inuyasha. "Dammit Inuyasha, what the hell did you kick me for?"

"Did I? My bad." Inuyasha drawled lazily. "I was just stretching out my legs. Sometimes I forget how far they reach."

Everyone laughed as Mark scowled, leaning down to rub his injured shin. Lips twitching, Kagome met Inuyasha's gaze. The possessive gleam was back, letting her know that he'd kicked the man on purpose and would probably do worse if she continued flirting with him.

'Apparently, _he_ was the only one allowed to flirt with others.' She thought sourly.

"Hey guys." Hojo said, joining them. A chorus of greetings went around the table.

Hojo grinned at Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, always greet to see you outside of the office."

Inuyasha inclined his head briefly.

Mark said to Hojo. "We were all just wondering how you convinced Kagome to go out with you."

A huge grin swept across his face as he gazed at her. "Believe me, I know how lucky I am."

Kagome smiled at him. "We should go claim our table before they give it up." Slipping her arm through his, she said to the men at the table. "Enjoy your evening guys."

"You kids don't stay out too late." Inuyasha warned softly. "Hojo's got a busy day at work tomorrow."

Hojo grinned. "Of course."

As they moved off, Kagome could feel the searing heat of Inuyasha's gaze boring into her, compelling her to glance back. But she resisted the urge. She knew the only way she'd be able to enjoy the evening was to put him out of her mind, starting now. But this proved to be easier said than done.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright guys I'm stopping it here. I didn't feel like elaborating about Hojo and Kagome's little date, but don't worry, it'll be mentioned by Hojo next chapter and we'll see how Inuyasha reacts over hearing it. I already started the next chapter, so I might have it up within a few days. So like I always say, until next time guys! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or the story 'Tempt me at Midnight' by Maureen Smith, which this fic is based on.

Summary: They were best friends since high school. But after the kiss they shared on New Year's Eve, feelings and desires he's never felt before come rushing in. Can he convince her that what they're feeling is real, that their meant to be more than just friends?

* * *

Inuyasha was still seething with fury the next morning when he stalked past his secretary's desk.

"Good morning Mr. Takahashi." She greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning." He growled, because there was nothing _good_ about it. "Has Hojo come in yet?"

"Not yet sir."

"When he gets here, tell him to come see me."

"Yes sir. Would you like some coffee?"

"Not right now, thanks."

He strode into his plush corner office suite, ignoring the broad expanse of windows that overlooked downtown New York. He dropped heavily into the chair behind his desk, scrubbed his hands over his face and tried to remember how many glasses of sake he'd imbibed last night to block out torturous mental images of Kagome and Hojo writhing all over her bed. The new bed, which had replaced the one tainted by her ex-husband and his mistress.

"Rough night?"

He glanced up to find his colleague and good friend, Vic leaning in the open doorway with one shoulder propped on the doorjamb, hands tucked into his pockets. In no mood to be interrogated by him, Inuyasha grunted unintelligibly and reached for his phone to check his voice mail.

"I had to push our meeting up to ten-thirty." Vic informed him. "I'm going to be out for a few hours this afternoon."

"Fine."

Instead of leaving, Vic entered the office and wandered over to sit in one of the leather visitor chairs across from Inuyasha's desk. Wondering what his friend wanted, Inuyasha set down the phone receiver. "Something else you wanted to say?"

Vic gave a sympathetic look. "Kagome still not speaking to you?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "How the hell do you know she's not talking to me?"

Vic chuckled. "You must've called her while she and my wife were out running errands for Sango's baby shower." Vic's wife Sky, was a party planner and was hired to help Kagome plan Sango's shower. "She said Kagome took one look at her phone, saw your number and shut it off."

Inuyasha scowled. "Figures."

"So what did you do?"

"For once, not a damn thing." Inuyasha grumbled morosely.

Vic gave him a long, assessing look. "I believe you."

"Gee, thanks."

"No, I'm serious. I know what it's like to be presumed guilty until proven innocent and it's no picnic." He paused, his expression turning thoughtful. "You know, Kagome reminds me a lot like Sky."

"In what way?"

"Tough, headstrong, vulnerable in certain situations. Plus, they both went through hell with their exes. Which unfortunately, makes it hard for them to trust the men who genuinely care about them."

Vic wasn't saying anything Inuyasha didn't already know. He had told her that his wife was in an unhealthy relationship for four years, and it took time, patience, and tender care for him to get the woman he loved. Now, considering that Vic had successfully weathered the storm and gained his wife's love and trust, Inuyasha figured the man probably knew what he was talking about.

"So what's your advice?"

"You show her that you mean business. Do whatever you have to do to convince her that you're serious about her. And most importantly…" Vic then smiled cryptically. "Don't get caught kissing any supermodels."

Remembering Kagome's accusations about the leggy woman from the New Year's Eve ball, Inuyasha swore colorfully under his breath.

Vic laughed. "See you at ten-thirty."

Shortly after he'd left the office, Hojo stuck his head through the doorway. "You wanted to see me, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha waved him inside.

As soon Hojo sat in one of the chairs, Inuyasha said without preamble. "I don't want you going out with Kagome anymore."

Hojo looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"Look―" The lawyer in Inuyasha reminded him to tread with caution. Hojo was a fellow employee, and this was a personal matter. He couldn't give him the impression that there'd be some sort of workplace retaliation if the guy didn't comply with his demand. Inuyasha knew all that. However, the demon in him was staking his claim and didn't give a fuck about the lawyer side of him. "All you need to know is that Kagome is off-limits. You're a good addition to the firm, but if you insist on seeing her again, you and I are going to have a serious problem. Understand?"

Stunned, Hojo gaped at him for several moments, then swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good." Inuyasha smiled, leaning back in his chair to defuse some of the tension between them. "I'm sure there are plenty of other women who wouldn't mind going out with you."

"That's true, but the other women are nothing like―" Hojo broke off, but Inuyasha knew what he'd been about to say. _The others are nothing like Kagome._

He wondered if he too, would forever judge other women by that standard.

"Kagome and I had a wonderful time last night." Hojo smiled wryly.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Define 'good time.'"

Hojo met his gaze, correctly interpreted what he was asking and let out a nervous little laugh. "That's kind of a personal question."

Inuyasha was already measuring the width of the massive desk, mentally calculating whether it'd be quicker to go over it or around it to get his hands on this douche.

Seeing the leashed violence in his eyes, Hojo got quickly to his feet. "If we're done here, I, uh have some client phone calls to make."

"Go." Inuyasha snarled, a dismissal and a warning. Temper simmering, he shoved to his feet and paced to the windows.

Pausing at the door, Hojo added. "There's just one thing. What am I supposed to do about tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed see her again. She was going to make dinner for me."

The words slashed through Inuyasha's heart like the blade of a well-honed sword. He turned his head with eerie slowness and stared at him. "What did you just say?" He asked in a chillingly soft voice.

Hojo visibly gulped. "Kagome offered to cook dinner for me."

Red swam before Inuyasha's eyes. A moment later he was storming across the room with an expression of such lethal fury that Hojo actually cowered against the door. As Inuyasha stalked past him, he growled. "I suggest you make other dinner plans, or you're gonna starve."

* * *

When Kagome was making her way back to her cubicle and glanced up from the reports in her hands and saw Inuyasha bearing straight at her, an analogy of a raging bull was the first thing that came to mind. Scratch that. Make that a ferocious demon, ready to tear apart its next victim.

She froze, her mouth drying to dust and her knees quaking as she stared at him. Really, who wouldn't have trembled at the sight of a hanyou with bright, flashing eyes and a positively ferocious expression charging toward them? She'd never seen Inuyasha so furious. So she did what any sane, self-respecting person in her shoes would've done…she turned and fled.

"Yeah, you'd better run." Came his growled taunt behind her.

Her options, of course, were woefully limited. She knew she wouldn't make to the elevators in time and taking the staircase was out of the question. The only escape route was ladies restroom. So she quickly ducked into the ladies restroom, which was conveniently four steps away from her. However, she soon realized her mistake when she heard him laughed darkly and muttered. "That's even better."

He followed her into the restroom and locked the door behind them. As Kagome retreated from him, he stalked her step for step until he'd backed her up against a wall, successfully trapping her within one of the stalls.

Fighting to ignore the erratic pounding of her heart, she stared up at him. "Wh-What're you doing here."

Planting his hands on either side of her head, he lowered his face to hers until she could see that his irises were, fittingly, as dark and ominous as storm clouds. The heat from his body scorched her, spiking her own temperature until she thought they'd both burst into flames. If someone came looking for her, all they'd find was a pile of smoldering ashes.

"How long are you going to keep fighting what's between us?" Inuyasha spoke in a deceptively soft voice that belied the dangerous tension radiating from his body.

She swallowed convulsively. "I'm not fight―"

"Wrong answer. Try again."

Her temper flared. "How can you say I'm fighting? I slept with you―"

"That's right. You did, and it was fucking amazing. But the next day you got cold feet, so you cut and ran."

"I did not! That woman kept texting―"

"Bullshit!" He roared, slamming his fist on the wall beside her head and making her jump when it cracked. "I've already told you nothing happened between us, and you know that's the truth. But even if she hadn't sent those pictures you would've found a reason to bail that morning, because deep down inside you're afraid to believe that maybe, just _maybe_ , this thing between us is real."

"No." She shook her head, even as his words reached into the deepest corners of her soul and threatened to expose her darkest secrets and fears. "No, don't try to turn the tables on me. I have every reason to have doubts about you, Inuyasha and you know it."

"What I know." He growled savagely. "Is that I'm crazy about you. I want to be with you, dammit, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to make it happen."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. She was trembling uncontrollably, a potent combination of anger, adrenaline, fear and arousal speeding through her veins. "This isn't a good time Inuyasha." She said in a shaky voice. "I'm at work."

"Yeah? Well, you should've thought about that before you decided to stop taking my damn calls."

A heartbeat later, his mouth was grinding against hers. She inhaled sharply as a wave of pleasure crashed through her. Her hands slid up his chest and curved around his neck as if they had a mind of their own. She could feel the hard bulge of his erection pressed against her belly, an unholy temptation. He lifted her off the floor, grabbing her legs and drawing them around his waist. Even as she mentally cursed her decision to wear a skirt to work that day, her body quivered at the brush of his fingers dragging the material up to her hips, pushing it out of the way. When he reached between her thighs and discovered that she wore a thong, he crooned in wicked satisfaction.

"Mmm." He nudged aside the damp strip of silk. "You must've known I was coming for you today, Kagome."

She shivered and groaned as he stroked the slick, swollen lips that sheathed her clit. "You're trying to get me fired." She whimpered.

"And _you're_ trying to get me disbarred and sent to prison."

"Am not!" She choked out as he slid a long finger inside her.

"Are too. When Hojo told me you were cooking for him tonight, I almost lost my damn mind. Are you trying to get him killed?" He demanded, his fierce, glittering gaze sweeping across her face as he eased a second finger into her. "Do you know what it did to me when I thought of you cooking for another man?"

"It's just dinner." She countered weakly.

" _Wrong_." He snarled. "It's more than dinner. It's about you sharing yourself with him the way you do with me. It's never just about food, and you damn well know it."

She did. Heaven help her, she did. And maybe that was why she'd offered to cook for Hojo. Some small, perverse part of her had wanted to spite Inuyasha, and now he'd come to mete out her punishment.

He kissed her roughly and possessively, his tongue sliding in and out of her mouth in time to his thrusting fingers. A wave of contractions rippled through her belly. Beneath her green silk blouse, her breasts throbbed and her nipples had grown painfully hard. She was burning everywhere, helpless against the onslaught of her desire. A desire unlike anything she'd ever imagined or experienced before. Removing his fingers from her body, Inuyasha reached down and unzipped his pants.

Kagome gasped, realizing too late that she'd let things go too far. "Inuyasha, no! There peop―"

His expression darkened. "I don't want you cooking for any other man."

Raw need stabbed through her groin as he rubbed the thick head of his dick against her engorged clit, his precome mingling erotically with the wetness that coated her core. "Do you understand me? Say you won't ever do that again?"

Even as ecstasy beckoned on the horizon, Kagome balked at the possessive command. "Inuyasha―"

Without warning he drove into her, wrenching a broken cry from her throat. " _Say it_."

"I won't cook for any other man." She sobbed out helplessly.

He flashed a dark, feral smile. "Good."

His slow, deep thrusts sent tremors of sensation tearing down her spine, convulsing her womb. As she moaned, his hands caressed her hips and curved underneath to grasp her butt, kneading and massaging.

"You have no idea the hell you put me through last night." He uttered in a low, rasping voice. "Or maybe you do. Strolling into the restaurant on another man's arm, wearing that sexy as hell dress. Forcing me to sit there and do nothing while my coworkers undressed you with their eyes. You had to know what you were doing to me. You had to know how much it killed me to watch you and Hojo together the whole night."

She could only groan, her world centered on the single exquisite spot where their bodies were joined. Each deep, gliding thrust intensified the burning ache between her thighs, driving her toward that cataclysmic release only he could give her.

Leaning down, he nuzzled the side of her throat, finding the sensitive hollow beneath her ear that made her shiver. "Promise me you won't see him again."

She clung to his upper arms, feeling the thick muscles bunch and flex as his strokes deepened, lifting her up and down against the wall.

" _Promise me_."

Shuddering, she panted. "I promise."

But he wasn't finished with his demands. Cradling her face between his hands, he feathered a line of slow, soft kisses from her forehead to her mouth, his intense golden eyes boring into her brown ones. "Give me a chance to prove to you that I'm ready for a relationship Kag. No walls, no barriers, no ghosts from the past…just you and me."

Her heart raced and she had to struggle to answer. Could she really trust him? Was she ready to stop running, as he'd accused her of doing? Was she ready to take the plunge and fly with him? And if they crashed and burned, would she lose his friendship forever?

"Inuyasha, I―"

Just then, she heard knocking on the restroom door. Indicating that someone was trying to enter. Kagome's eyes flew wide. Seized by panic, she stared up at Inuyasha. The wicked amusement in his eyes only heightened her alarm. He had her at his complete mercy and he knew it. If a higher up caught her having sex in the restroom, she'd not only lose her job, she could pretty much forget about working at any law firm in the state. Plus her reputation could be done before she even started her catering business.

Watching her face, Inuyasha slid out of her with excruciating slowness, stopping just at the tip. A scream rose in her throat, threatening to explode from her lips. "Say yes." He whispered.

 _Yes!_ She mouthed desperately.

He brought his cheek next to hers, sucking her earlobe, and murmuring at her ear. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

 _Bastard!_ "Yes." She hissed at him.

A slow, satisfied smile curved his mouth.

"I have to go." She whispered frantically, circling her hips against his, begging him to finish what he'd started.

He shook his head. "Not yet." Holding her gaze, he eased all the way back into her, inch by inch, so that she could feel the slow slide of her juices as her body sheathed him. She nearly came right then, and had to bite her lip hard to suppress a mewling cry of ecstasy.

Eyes glinting devilishly, he began thrusting into her as more voices entered the kitchen. Kagome gripped his sides, urging him to go harder and faster. Thankfully, he was so aroused that he cooperated. Soon their coupling grew frenzied, both fueled by the knowledge that they could be discovered at any moment. When he finally whispered. "Now." Her inner muscles tightened around him, clenching and spasming as pleasure tore through her.

Inuyasha slanted his mouth over hers, smothering the wild cry she'd been unable to hold back. A moment later he shuddered deeply, coming in a rush of scaling heat that flooded her womb. Locked together, chests heaving, bodies trembling, they stared at each other.

From outside the door, she heard voices murmuring.

"Why's the door locked?" A woman's voice asked, outside the door. Causing Kagome to hold her breath.

"Maybe the restroom is out of order again." Another voice said. "This one's always going out of order."

"Oh, well. C'mon, let's use the one on the next floor."

When it seemed like all was in the clear, Kagome exhaled a dep sigh of relief and whispered a prayer of undying gratitude. Chuckling softly, Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss, then unwrapped her legs from his waist and set her back down on the floor.

As they hurriedly fixed their clothes, Kagome shot him a dark glance. "I'm so going to kill you for this." She hissed.

"Why? You didn't get caught."

"I could have! Had they stopped a janitor to unlock the door, I would've been faced the possibility of getting in serious trouble."

"But no one tried to open the door, and you didn't get caught." He grinned. "It's a sign."

"Of what?"

"That we're meant to be together."

She scowled, yanking down her blouse and smoothing out her attire. "Because we didn't get caught having sex at my workplace?"

"Exactly." His eyes glimmered with mischief. "It also means we can make this a new Friday ritual."

"I don't think so."

He laughed, dark and wicked.

Without conscious thought, Kagome reached up to straighten his silk tie. He ran a hand over her hair, smoothing down the disheveled strands as he smiled into her eyes. "What time is dinner tonight?"

Her lips twitched. "Don't push your luck."

Grabbing his hand, she tugged him toward the door. She opened it a crack and peeked out just to make sure the coast was really clear. Seeing the empty hallway, she crept out with Inuyasha in tow.

"Now get out of here before someone sees you." She told him, trying to shoo him away.

He didn't budge.

"What now, Inuyasha?" She whined in exasperation.

"You didn't answer my question."

"About what?"

"Dinner."

She heaved a resigned sigh. "Fine. Be at my house at seven."

Leaning down, he captured her lips in a deep, lingering kiss that liquefied her bones. As she sighed and swayed into him, he drew back and winked at her. "I'll be there at six."

And then he turned and sauntered toward the elevators, whistling so cheerfully that Kagome could only shake her head and laugh.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Inuyasha sure as hell wasn't going to let Kagome get away so easily. I'm sure you all can guess what's going to happen next chapter, so be on the lookout for that. Until next time guys! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or the story 'Tempt me at Midnight' by Maureen Smith, which this fic is based on.

Summary: They were best friends since high school. But after the kiss they shared on New Year's Eve, feelings and desires he's never felt before come rushing in. Can he convince her that what they're feeling is real, that their meant to be more than just friends?

* * *

That night, sated from a lavish dinner and two hours of passionate lovemaking, Inuyasha and Kagome lay spooned together under a blanket on the living room floor. A cozy fore cracked in the hearth, and soft, romantic music serenaded around them.

Kagome had made coq au vin and opened a bottle of wine. Instead of eating in the formal dining room, they'd headed to the living room and spread a big, thick quilt across the floor. And then they'd fed each other, sharing kisses between bites and sipping from the same glass. Wrapped in Inuyasha's strong arms, cocooned in heat and steel, she thought she could get very used to nights like this.

"What're you thinking?" He murmured, nuzzling the nape of her neck.

She sighed, a soft, dreamy sigh. "Fate."

"Fate?"

"Mmm-hmm. I wasn't supposed to actually take that chemistry class we had together my first year of high school. I had originally scheduled to be in biology, however they placed me in chemistry last minute."

"Really? I never knew that."

"I really wanted to take biology and even asked them to rearrange my schedule, but all the classes were full so I had no choice." She then smiled softly. "Just think, had they been able to put me in biology, we never would've met."

"We probably would've seen each other some point in high school."

"You were a flirt not to mention a junior and I was a freshman who was devoted to her studies. I doubt we would've ran into each other based on our social circles. Plus, we never shared any other classes, so it wouldn't be possible."

"Sango and Miroku?" He mentioned their best friends.

"Sango couldn't stand him in high school." Kagome chuckled lightly. "If it wasn't for us hanging out, Sango would've had nothing to do with Miroku based on his perverted ways."

Inuyasha released a slight chuckle as well. "True. But me and you went to the same college though. So I'm sure we would've met then." He tried to persuade her.

"Only because you convinced me I should attend the same one as you. I actually had another first choice and if I had gotten in, I would've attended."

A stillness settled over Inuyasha. "That would've been unthinkable. Us…not ever meeting each other. Never getting the opportunity of ever meeting."

She closed her eyes. "I know."

Silence lapsed between them, both marveling at the simple twist of fate that had brought them into each other's lives.

After a few moments, Inuyasha kissed her cheek and murmured huskily. "Let's go into the bedroom."

Her mouth went dry. "In a little while."

He dragged his lips to her bare shoulder, nipping her gently because of his fangs. "I'd rather go now."

Kagome felt his heavy erection thickening against her bottom, and felt an answering tug of arousal between her thighs. But she wasn't ready to go into the bedroom yet. She wasn't ready to face the ghosts that haunted her…especially on this day.

Inuyasha had grown still again. "Kago—"

She sat up abruptly, dislodging the blanket. "While we're taking a stroll down memory lane, you're not going to believe what I came across the other day when I was cleaning out my closet."

Propping himself up on one elbow, Inuyasha watched as Kagome padded quickly to the backroom, then returned a second later with a large photo album in her hands. As she rejoined him on the blanket, he gave her a darkly amused glance that told her he knew she was stalling for time. She wondered if he knew why.

Shoving aside the uneasy thought, she grinned broadly at him. "You're gonna love this."

"Hmm." Was his noncommittal response.

She flipped open the album and they went through pictures the two of them took during their high school days. When she reached a certain page, Inuyasha let out an unamused groan.

"I can't believe you took a picture of that moment." He replied.

"Why wouldn't I?" She questioned. "It was a good moment for you."

Inuyasha had joined the kendo club when he was in his freshman year of high school. However during the time the picture was taken was during his senior year and the last year he participated in the kendo tournament nationwide and they had won. It was a very monumental moment for the seniors on the team.

"I was so happy you guys won that tournament."

"Of course you were." He chuckled. "You and my mother were the loudest ones there cheering me on."

"Well we were hoping our cheers will spur you on. And look what ended up happening, you won it for the team. You had some serious skill back then."

"Had?" He pretended to be insulted.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, laughing in exasperation. "Don't worry Inu, you still have the skills. And not just from handling a sword either."

"Now that's more like it." He grumbled, lips quirking at the corners.

"You were so exploited back in those days." She teased.

"I didn't exactly mind." He shrugged.

"I guess not, considering you got all the girls."

He flashed a cocky grin. "You better believe it. Who wouldn't want to get with the awesomeness of this?"

"Excuse me!" She grabbed the throw pillow she'd been lying on and smacked him upside the head with it. "How's this for awesomeness?"

Laughing, Inuyasha wrestled her to the floor and pinned her beneath his body. She giggled, squirming and bucking her hips in a comically futile attempt to dislodge him. When she saw the wicked intent in his eyes, she shook her head in desperate plea.

"Oh no, please not that. I beg y—" Her plea choked off into a squeal as he dug his fingertips into the secret spot between her ribs that he'd discovered years ago.

As he tickled her, Kagome shrieked with hysterical laughter, her head rocking back and forth against the blanket. "Not so tough now, huh?" He taunted. "All I gotta do is find your kryptonite."

"Inuyasha." She gasped, laughing so hard that tears ran from the corners of her eyes. "Please…stop!"

He grinned. "Nah, you need to be taught a lesson."

"Please!"

"No."

"You're gonna make me piss myself!"

Those marauding fingers paused. "Well, now, considering that we're _both_ naked, that might not be such a good thing."

Kagome's next howl of laughter joined his as he relented, wrapping his arms around her and rolling over so that she was on top. She clung to his neck, gasping and trying to catch her breath. Gradually she became aware of his hot, rigid erection prodding her belly. His hands stroked down her back, then cupped the swell of her bottom.

As currents of sensation flooded her loins, she sighed and murmured without thinking. "This is the kind of scenario Koga always thought he'd walk in on."

Instantly she knew it had been the wrong thing to say. Inuyasha's body locked up like he'd been tasered with a stun gun. When she raised her head to look down at him, his eyes cut straight through her like the laser-driven scope of a rifle.

"What the fuck did you just say?" He demanded.

She swallowed hard. Wordlessly she rolled off him and sat up, pulling the blanket over her body. Her nudity suddenly felt uncomfortable and too revealing.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, staring at him as he propped himself up on one elbow and snapped the other edge of the blanket over his waist. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Too late." His voice was flat. Hard. "Now repeat it so I can make sure my ears weren't deceiving me."

She drew a long, shaky breath. "I never told you this, though maybe you could sense it, but Koga hated our friendship. Despised it even. He felt threatened by our closeness and sometimes it made him lash out in cruel ways."

Inuyasha stared at her, looking as if the blood had suddenly drained from his head. "Did he lay a hand on you?"

"No, he never hit me. That wasn't really his style." She said, bitterly mocking. "He was more into psychological abuse."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Kagome squeezed her own eyes shut, as if by doing so, she could block out the painful memories. "If I wore a certain outfit, he'd sneer at me and ask me if I was going to see you that day. When you came over one time while he was supposed to be on a business trip, he swore up and down that we were having an affair. Sometimes when we made love, he'd taunt me and accuse me of wanting you in our bed instead of him, asking me if you were a better lover and if you had a bigger dick. He made me feel so dirty when he talked like that, and _not_ in a good way." She shrugged convulsively.

Inuyasha was deadly silent.

"Honestly, it's a miracle I didn't let him poison our friendship." She continued grimly. "I think that's what he wanted, and I think it gave him some sort of sadistic pleasure to bring women into our bed. It's like he was getting even with me for something he thought I'd done, or wanted to do." Her mouth twisted cynically. "In the end, when I demanded a divorce, he had the nerve to claim that my friendship with you drove him to cheat. _That's_ when I really knew how depraved he was."

"Son of a bitch." The words exploded through gritted teeth. " _Son of a fucking bitch_!"

Wearily, Kagome held up a hand. "It's alright—"

"The hell it is!" He roared, his face contorted with fury. "That bastard was never good enough for you, and I knew it the moment I met the mangy wolf! But I held my tongue because I saw how much it hurt you every time I criticized him. For two years I kept my distance from you as much as possible because I never wanted to give him any reason to think I was disrespecting his marriage. I missed the hell out of you Kagome, but I put your happiness and peace of mind above my own selfish needs. The only reason that piece of shit accused you of cheating was to ease his own fucking guilty conscience!"

By the time he'd finished his furious tirade, Kagome was trembling so hard her teeth chattered. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, wishing like hell she'd never opened this Pandora's Box with Inuyasha. What had possessed her?

"I need his address." Inuyasha's voice was low with suppressed rage.

"No." Her answer was swift, unequivocal. "Absolutely not."

"Forget it, I'll find him myself."

"And do what, Inuyasha?" She cried. "Beat him to a bloody pulp? Kill him, and then what? You wanna rot in prison for the rest of your life, or until the state puts you down like a rapid dog? Koga isn't worth it! You hear me? He isn't worth it!"

"That's for me to decide." He snarled.

"No, it isn't! I'm the one who was married to him, not you. I've already warned you to stay away from him, but you're so damn hotheaded!"

"It's been two years, and I haven't gone after gone after him once!"

"Only because I nearly pleaded with you to leave him alone." She shook her head in angry disbelief. "I don't need you to defend my honor or fight my battles, Inuyasha. Last I checked, _I_ kicked _his_ ass in divorce court!"

"Not good enough." He bit off.

"It is for me!" Eyes narrowed dangerously, she jabbed a warning finger at him. "I've told you once and I'm telling you again. If you get locked up, I won't visit you in prison. Not one single day and I mean it!"

His eyes darkened, nostrils flaring. "That's just a chance I'll have to take."

"Try me."

"Kago—"

"If you go to prison, you'll kill me too. Is that what you want?"

Inuyasha averted his gaze, a muscle pulsing at the base of his tightly clenched jaw.

Silence, raw and volatile, lapsed between them.

When Kagome's nerves were stretched to the breaking point, Inuyasha said in a low, sullen voice. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." She whispered.

"It's hard, you know? Hard to watch your best friend go through hell and you can't do a damn thing about it. You were a wreck for a whole year after the divorce. It killed me seeing you like that."

"I know. We shed more than a few tears together." She gave him a wan, grateful smile, remembering how wonderful and attentive he'd been to her during those dark, bleak days when all she'd wanted to do was curl up in the fetal position and never leave her bed. Inuyasha had often left work early and brought over dinner just to make sure she ate. They'd played cards and board games and watched movies together. He'd coaxed smiles out of her when no one else could. And sometimes, when she'd just needed to be held, he'd done that too. She knew she couldn't have gotten through the painful ordeal without Inuyasha. He was her rock. The glue that held her together.

Kagome swallowed, drew a deep shuddering breath and slowly exhaled. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha. We were having such a good time tonight. I shouldn't have brought up Koga. It's just that…having you here with me on my anniversary…" She trailed off, suddenly too embarrassed to continue.

But Inuyasha reached up and grasped her face between his hands, forcing her to meet the piercing directness of his gaze. "Finish what you were going to say."

She licked her lips. "You're the second man I've ever slept with in my entire life. And you're the first person since my divorce."

A range of emotions crossed Inuyasha's face, surprise, tenderness, relief, and gratitude. "You gave me the privilege of being your…"

"Yes." She whispered, gazing earnestly at him. "And I wish to God you really _had_ been my very first."

With an agonized groan, Inuyasha crushed his moan to hers, kissing her so hungrily and fiercely her head spun. She clung tightly to him as he swept her up into his arms, stood and started purposefully from the living rom.

When she realized where he was heading, she panicked. "Inuyasha, the guest bedroom is—"

"I know where the hell it is." He snarled. "I'm not taking you there, and I'm not a damn guest!"

"But—"

He silenced her with a look that warned her the fun and games were over. This was serious business and the outcome of this match of wills could change the course of their lives forever. He strode into the master bedroom with the single-minded determination of a general storming the gates of a fortress. If the door had been closed he would've kicked it open, crashing it against the wall.

Kagome trembled as he gently laid her on the king-size bed and lowered his body over hers. His hot, possessive gaze drilled into hers, stripping away her defenses. Laying her bare.

"I told you." He growled. "No more walls. No more barriers. No more ghosts from the past."

"Inuyasha—"

"I know what this is about. You've been evading this all night, and I know why. You didn't want to bring me in here because in some warped way, you feel like you really _are_ cheating on Koga. Like you're justifying his crazy, jealous accusations by being with me." He pushed his face into hers, scorching her with the feral intensity of his gaze. "But you didn't do anything wrong. Do you hear me? _You didn't do anything wrong_!"

He seized her mouth in another deep, mind-blowing kiss that left her reeling. And then he was sliding lower, slowly kissing his way down her trembling body. His lips ignited brushfires everywhere they touched, his hands stroking and exploring her flesh until there was no part of her he hadn't claimed as his own. She was burning with fever, shivering with need. By the time he reached the aching place between her thighs, she was so primed that all it took was one stroke of his tongue against her swollen clit and she arched off the bed like a rocket had gone off inside her.

"That's right." Inuyasha crooned with dark satisfaction as she convulsed and keened with helpless pleasure. "There's nothing wrong or dirty about what we're doing. Nothing in my life has felt more right than making love to you."

He moved over her and their lips and tongues met and meshed until they were both breathing harshly. Inuyasha drew back, pushing himself to his knees. Kagome followed him, her hungry gaze fixated on his long, engorged member jutting insistently from his body. Her eyes locked with his as she wrapped her hand around his shaft and eased him into her mouth. He groaned and shuddered convulsively. He was big, the blunt head easily reaching the back of her throat and beyond. His skin was hot, thick and firm, a steel bar hot to the touch. She slid him in and out of her mouth, working her lips and tongue as she simultaneously massaged his engorged sac. His guttural moans intoxicated her, made her drunk on her own sensual power.

And somewhere deep inside her, a naughty, vengeful little voice whispered, _Yes, Koga, he_ is _bigger, thank you very much!_

Inuyasha was then shuddering and climaxing, his dick pulsing and contracting violently as he exploded inside her mouth. He watched her swallow his seed, his heavy-lidded eyes glittering with fierce adoration, and Kagome stared back at him, shaken by the profound intimacy of this moment. A moment shared with the one man she was never, ever supposed to want.

Lovingly, he stroked her hair. "We can do anything we want Kagome." He said huskily. "Anything." He lowered his head, slanting his mouth over hers. They shared another kiss. Languorous, achingly slow, lips parting and coming together again. And then he turned her around, keeping her on all fours. "If I want to take you from behind—" He thrust into her, tearing an animal cry from her throat. "—we can do that, too."

Gripping her hips, he began rocking against her, a slow, measured pace that had her moaning and grabbing fistfuls of the bed linens. Sweat soon coated their bodies, making their skin so slick that each thrust echoed in a wet slapping sound. Inuyasha caressed her ass and cupped her swinging breasts, brushing his thumbs over her nipples until her moans grew wilder.

Whispering rough-tender endearments, he leaned over her, embracing her as he kissed between her shoulder blades and nuzzled the nape of her neck. Her skin was so sensitized that the scrape of his jaw sent electric shivers racing to her engorged clit. Before she could reach down, his fingers were already stroking her, soothing the raw ache. She gyrated and ground her hips against his, needing him to go faster. But he maintained his slow, relentless rhythm, every plunge and glide of his hot, silken hardness driving her closer to the edge. And then without warning, he pulled out of her and rolled her onto her back. He pushed her legs open, braced himself on his arms and reentered her with one deep thrust, capturing her sobs in his mouth.

Her shaking thighs were spread achingly wide as he began pumping into her, now showing her no mercy as Kagome writhed and arched beneath him. He countered every surge of her hips with heavier strokes, driving her back down into the mattress. Her hands rushed blindly over his flexing back and down to his butt, clamping over the firm, clenching muscle.

This was more than sex.

This was soul-shattering, life-altering lovemaking at its best.

Poised above her, his face taut with passion as he gazed into her eyes, Inuyasha commanded. "Say my name."

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"Louder, dammit. Sing it from the rafters. Chase away these damn ghosts."

"Inuyasha." She sobbed.

"Louder." He pulled back and thrust deep. "Louder!"

"Inuyasha!" She screamed as her body exploded in an orgasm of such cataclysmic proportions she swore she wouldn't, _couldn't_ , survive it.

A moment later Inuyasha erupted, with his head thrown back, the sinewy cords of his neck straining and his powerful body bucking, he shouted her name in a hoarse, rapturous voice that brought tears to her eyes. As the waves of ecstasy crashed over her, breaking her down and liberating her, she clung tightly to him and wept with sweet, glorious abandon.

He gathered her protectively into his arms, cradling her head against his chest and holding her like he'd never let go. "I love you." He whispered fervently. "I love you so fucking much I can't breathe without you."

Kagome's heart soared and an unspeakable joy blazed through her. She gazed into his eyes through a sheen of tears and whispered. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

And deep inside her heart, buried so deep she'd been afraid to go anywhere near it, another truth echoed. _I always have_.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright guys I'm going to end it here. It may be short, but you guys got an extra intimate moment between these two. Also, I don't want you guys to think that this is too soon for Inuyasha and Kagome to exchange 'I love you's' you soon. You have to remember that they've been friends for so long and it's obvious that these two have had some sort of feelings for each other buried deep down. So I hope you guys enjoyed these two extra chapters, because with my new schedule, it's going to be a while before I update again. And like always, until next time! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

BlueMoon Goddess: I hope people didn't think that I ended this story? Because I still have at least a few more chapters to go before this fic is done. But I guess from when I said "I'm going to end it here," most of you guys must've thought I was ending the story. Anyway, I do have this chapter up and I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or the story 'Tempt me at Midnight' by Maureen Smith, which this fic is based on.

Summary: They were best friends since high school. But after the kiss they shared on New Year's Eve, feelings and desires he's never felt before come rushing in. Can he convince her that what they're feeling is real, that their meant to be more than just friends?

* * *

The next two weeks were heaven on earth. Inuyasha and Kagome spent every possible minute together, which was no easy feat considering their busy, demanding careers. But they found creative ways to make it work. When Inuyasha went to appear on some morning talk shows to talk about his successful case, she had accompanied him and once he was done for the day, they locked themselves in his penthouse, ordered take-out and devoured each other for the rest of the night. They spent countless hours in bed together, alternately making passionate love and talking, rediscovering little things about each other that amused and fascinated them. They made up trivia questions to test their knowledge of each other, neither surprised when they both passed with flying colors.

One weekend they tackled the job of repainting her living room, which she'd been wanting to do since her divorce. She'd never really cared for the color Koga had chosen, but she'd capitulated to keep the peace. Now, as she worked alongside Inuyasha, she found it incredibly therapeutic to cover the walls with a fresh coat of lime-green colored paint.

'Out with the old,' She thought. 'In with the new.' When she met Inuyasha's gaze, she knew he felt the same way.

They had nearly finished their task when he suddenly flicked a spatter of paint at her, hitting her squarely in the chest. After she recovered from her shocked indignation, she'd dunked her own brush in the pan and gone after him. Their laughter rang out as they chased each other around the room, taunting and slinging paint at each other. By the time they were through, their hair and clothes were smeared with paint, and the protective cloth draped across the floor was covered with lime-green colored footprints.

Later, as they cuddled in bed together, Kagome realized that in less than two weeks, Inuyasha had brought more joy and laughter into her house than she'd experienced in the two years she'd lived there with her ex-husband.

* * *

Near the end of the month, Sango had invited Kagome to going shopping for some last minute items for her nursey and after spending half an hour, they stopped for lunch for Sango to rest her feet and for the two to catch up on what was going on in their lives.

Halfway through their lunch though, Sango abruptly rose from her seat at the table.

Kagome stared at her. "Are you okay?"

"My water just broke." Sango said, holding her round belly.

"What?!" Kagome bolted from her chair, and went around to her friend. "Oh my God, we got to get you to the hospital."

"Kagome, it's alright." Sango said, as Kagome gently steered her to the front of the restaurant.

"I'll call Miroku and tell him to meet us at the hospital."

Several hours later, Kagome and Inuyasha entered the quiet hospital room where Sango reclined in the bed, two babies cradled lovingly in her arms. Miroku sat close beside her, as close as he could get without being in the bed with her. Both were beaming with joyous wonder as they gazed upon their newborn daughters' sleeping faces, so thrilled that they didn't notice their friends' arrival until Inuyasha and Kagome had nearly reached the bed.

"Congratulations." Kagome said softly, so as not to wake the babies.

The proud parents glanced up at them, both wearing identical rapturous grins. "Hey, guys."

"Hey yourselves." Kagome and Inuyasha huddled around the bed to get their first look at the sleeping infants in Sango's arms. The twin girls looked just like their mother with their matted dark brown hair and fair complexion.

"Oh, my God." Kagome breathed. "Their beautiful."

Inuyasha grinned. "They certainly take after you Sango."

Miroku smiled brightly. "I completely agree with you."

Inuyasha clapped him warmly on the back and handed him a Cuban cigar. "You did good Miroku."

"Congrats, daddy." Kagome said, smiling.

"Daddy." Miroku looked dazed. "Wow. I can't believe I'm a daddy."

Sango gave him a teasing smile. "You'll believe it when you're getting up for two a.m. feedings and diaper changes."

Everyone laughed.

Kagome added a floral arrangement to an already teeming assortment of bouquets, balloons, teddy bears, chocolates and other gifts that had been brought to the new parents. Then, perching on the edge of the bed, she smiled gently at Sango. "Hey, mommy, how are you feeling after eight hours of labor?"

"Wonderful." Sango sighed, gazing down at her daughters. "Two bundles of wonderfulness."

Miroku tenderly stroked his wife's cheek. "You were amazing, love."

"I just can't believe how composed you were when your water broke. You had to calm me down." Kagome laughed, remembering the mad scramble to get her friend to the hospital.

"But Miroku wasn't any better." Inuyasha added. He and Miroku were setting up some last minute changes for the nursery when Miroku had gotten the call from Kagome letting him know that his wife was in labor and to meet them at the hospital. "We almost got into three accidents just to get here. I'm surprised a police officer didn't try and stop us with the way you were driving."

"Sango grinned at Kagome and Miroku. "Haven't I told you guys for months that I know what I'm doing?"

"Yes ma'am." They humbly conceded, and Sango and Inuyasha chuckled.

"By the way, where is everyone?" Kagome asked curiously. "Inuyasha and I thought we'd have to fight our way into the room when we got here."

Sango grinned. "Miroku shooed everyone out so I could feed the twins. I think they all headed back to the house for a celebration dinner. But I'm glad you and Inuyasha are both here." She said. "Miroku and I would like to ask a very special favor of you."

Miroku smiled at them. "We want you to be the girls' godparents."

Inuyasha grinned broadly. Kagome gasped, so touched that tears sprang to her eyes. She and Inuyasha looked at each other, joined hands, then turned back to their friends and chorused, "We'd be honored."

Miroku and Sango beamed with pleasure. "Good."

Kagome sniffed. "I need a tissue."

She'd barely gotten out the words before Inuyasha removed a handkerchief from his pocket, handed it to her and she gently dabbed at her watery eyes.

"Look at our feisty, tough-talking Kagome getting all sentimental." Miroku teased. "What have you done to her, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smiled into her eyes. "What has she done to me?" He murmured.

Kagome reached out and touched his face before she remembered that they had an audience. She glanced up in time to see Miroku and Sango exchange quiet, knowing smiles.

Flushing self-consciously, Kagome grinned at Sango. "May I please hold one of my precious goddaughter's?"

"Of course." Sango laughed as she gingerly handed over one of the babies. As Kagome cradled the warm, swaddled infant in her arms, something melted inside her.

"Aren't you a beautiful little angel." Kagome cooed. "Have you guys thought of any names yet?"

"Yes. Anika and Pia Morrow. You're holding Pia in your arms right now." Sango said.

"Pia." Kagome repeated, looking back at her goddaughter. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl. You and you're sister are going to have your parents wrapped around little your fingers." To her delight, the sleeping newborn puckered her tiny lips. "Oh, guys, look—"

She glanced up and froze, arrested by the tender expression on Inuyasha's face as he stared at her with Pia. When their eyes met, a deep ache of longing swept through her, squeezing her heart almost painfully.

Glancing away, Kagome kissed Pia's silky crown of brown hair, then gently passed her to Miroku. "Here, Miroku, it's your turn."

As Miroku and Sango resumed cooing over their daughters, Kagome and Inuyasha smiled softly at each other. They left shortly afterward, promising to return the next day.

On the ride home they were unusually quiet, each absorbed in their own private thoughts. When they reached Inuyasha's high-rise, where they'd already agreed to spend the night together, they rode the elevator to the twentieth floor in silence.

Once inside the darkened penthouse, they removed their coats and hung them up in the foyer closet.

Their eyes met.

Without a word passing between them, Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom. They undressed each other slowly, then fell across the bed in a tangle of limbs. Moonlight poured through the wall of windows, cascading over them as they rolled around, mouths searching, hands caressing and exploring each other's bodies as if they hadn't already memorized every detail.

Rising over him, Kagome pushed Inuyasha down to the bed and straddled him. Gripping the thick base of his shaft, she positioned him and sank down. She heard his breath escape in a slow hiss, heard her own moan as her inner muscles tightened around his shaft. He steadied her hips with his hands as she began to move on him. Finding a rhythm, she let her head fall back and surrendered to her body's instincts, rocking, riding up and down his length with long, deep strokes. He groaned and fondled her breasts, arching his hips to meet every downward pump of hers.

They came together, shuddering and crying out each other's names. Kagome's heart soared as Inuyasha spent himself inside her, spurting liquid heat into her womb with violent pulses.

As their gazes locked, Kagome wondered if she was the only one who hoped they'd just created a new life.

* * *

"Mother, are you home?" Inuyasha called, once he entered his mother's house.

"In here, dearest!"

Munching on an apple he'd swiped from the kitchen, he followed the sound of his mother's voice to the sunroom located at the rear of her house. She was humming softly as she folded linen napkins and placed them around a table set with her best china and crystal. A centerpiece of fresh-cut flowers from her garden perfumed the air.

"Hello, mother." Inuyasha said around a mouthful of apple.

"Hello, dearest, how are you—" She glanced up, then froze. "Oh my goodness." She breathed, looking as if she'd seen a ghost.

Inuyasha would've glanced over his shoulder to check for an apparition hovering behind him, but he knew the ghost his mother saw was reflected in his own face.

After several moments, Izayoi blinked to clear her vision and let out a shaky laugh. "I'm sorry dearest. It's just…you look more and more like your father every day. It catches me by surprise sometimes."

Inuyasha smiled quietly. "I know."

She gazed at him a moment longer, then shook her head as if to banish the memories of her late husband, who had been killed in a tragic plane crash when Inuyasha was thirteen.

As she resumed folding her napkins, he sauntered over and leaned down to kiss her upturned cheek. Draping an arm around her shoulders, he surveyed the elegant place settings on the table. "Your turn to host the monthly book club luncheon?"

"Yes." She sent him a sly smile. "The ladies will be happy to see you. You know how much they enjoy showing you photos of their daughters, granddaughters and nieces, hoping you might take a shine to one of them."

At the thought of being ambushed by his mother's matchmaking friends, Inuyasha grimaced. "What time do they get here?"

"Two o'clock."

"I'll be gone by one."

Izayoi laughed.

Inuyasha crunched into his apple. "Need help setting the table?"

"No thank you, dearest. I'm almost finished." She poked him playfully in the ribs. "You don't know the proper way to fold napkins anyway."

He grinned. "Didn't seem like a skill I'd need in order to practice law."

She laughed. "No, I suppose it wouldn't. Anyway, what brings you by?"

"Can't I pay my own mother a visit?"

Izayoi glanced up from arranging silverware on the table. "Of course you can, I'm always happy to see my precious boy."

They traded affectionate smiles. As Inuyasha walked over and discarded his apple core in a plastic trash bag filled with cut flower stems, his mother asked. "How's Kagome? It has been awhile since I've seen her."

"She's good." He smiled softly, taking a seat at the table. "We're good."

" _We_?" Pausing in her task, Izayoi arched a finely sculpted brow. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

As Inuyasha grinned at her, he realized how much he'd looked forward to confiding in her. "Kagome and I are dating."

She went still. "Is that so?"

He nodded, all but bouncing on his heels.

"Well…" A slow, pleased smile spread across Izayoi's face. "It's about time."

Inuyasha stared at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I've been wondering how long it would take you to wake up and realize you're in love with her."

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed, startled. "No, you don't understand. This just happened, while we were in California."

Izayoi smiled, shaking her head slowly at him. "Dearest, you've been in love with Kagome for years."

"Years!" Incredulous, he barked out a laugh. "Mother, come on."

"I'm not."

"What in the world makes you think I've been in love with Kagome for _years_?"

An intuitive gleam filled Izayoi's dark eyes. "A mother knows these things." At his skeptical look, she sighed. "Alright. Since you're a lawyer, I'll support my case with evidence."

"Alright, state your evidence." He said, leaning back in his seat.

"Exhibit A? The way you look at Kagome. The way your eyes light up whenever you talk about her. The way you can't help touching her, even for the briefest moments."

Inuyasha swallowed. "Circumstantial. Those examples don't prove anything."

"All right, Counselor. How about this example? When Kagome got married, you took it _very_ hard."

Inuyasha clenched his jaw, every muscle in his body going rigid.

His mother's expression gentled. "I watched you during the wedding ceremony. You looked positively tortured, dearest. When the minister asked if anyone objected to the marriage, I swore you'd be on your feet and charging down that aisle. And you weren't very sociable at the reception either. Kagome had to practically beg you to dance with her, and the look on your face as you held her? Oh Inuyasha, it just about broke my heart. And what did you do after the reception? You drove to Miroku's restaurant, sat alone at the bar and got drunk. Not drunk from too much celebrating, no, you got lick-your-wounds drunk. The bartender had to fetch Miroku to drive you home, you were so incapacitated." She paused, arching a brow. "Strange behavior from someone whose best friend had just gotten married, don't you think?"

Inuyasha scowled, even as his chest tightened. "I knew she was making a big mistake by marrying that jerk. And yeah, I was a little sad that our friendship wouldn't be the same."

"Are you sure those are the only reasons you were so upset?"

He held his mother's quiet gaze a moment longer before his eyes slid away. Shaken and dumbfounded, he scrubbed a hand over his face and blew out a deep, ragged breath. Was it possible? Had he been in love with Kagome for years and not even known it? Or had he been in denial about his feelings?

"Do you know why you've had such a hard time settling down?" His mother gently prodded.

He sent her an ironic glance. "I haven't exactly been trying."

She smiled, soft and knowing. "That's because you've been secretly holding out for Kagome, no other woman will do."

Inuyasha said nothing.

His mother's words had struck a chord deep within him, unearthing truths he'd been unable, or unwilling, to acknowledge until now. Her description of his behavior at Kagome's wedding was frighteningly accurate. He _had_ been miserable that day, starting from the moment he'd sneaked into the bridal suite and seen Kagome standing in front of the mirror, outrageously beautiful in her simple white wedding gown. He'd wanted a private moment with her, but her mother and bridesmaids had shooed him out of the room, fussing that the bride had to finish getting ready. Later, as Kagome came down the aisle toward her groom, she'd sought Inuyasha out among the gathered guests. When their eyes met, she'd smiled softly and winked. And something inside him had shriveled up and died.

Over the years, he'd often wondered what he would've said to her if they'd been left alone before the ceremony. Now, in a moment of stunning clarity, he realized that he'd intended to beg her not to go through with marrying Koga.

Shaken by the revelation, Inuyasha searched his mother's face. "Is that why you never said anything to me? You wanted me to figure it out on my own?"

She nodded, eyes twinkling. "I knew you would eventually. You're a smart man."

He smiled ruefully. "Not smart enough, obviously, if it took me all these years to see what was right in front of me."

Izayoi chuckled. "Better late than never."

"That's true." But Inuyasha was thinking about how much precious time had been wasted. If he'd recognized his feelings sooner, could he have claimed Kagome before Koga did? Could he have saved her from the pain and heartache of an emotionally abusive marriage? He'd never know, and that saddened him thoroughly.

His mother was watching him with a quiet, nostalgic expression. "You know, your father was quite the ladies' man when we met. So dashing and daring, and so charismatic. He could charm the pants off of any woman and none of them could resist them. Sound like anyone you know?"

At Inuyasha's sheepish grin, Izayoi laughed and gave him a knowing look.

Sobering after a moment, she continued. "When your father married me, none of those other women mattered. For the years I had him, that man never once cheated on me, and I never worried that he would. Because he loved me." She reached up and tenderly cupped Inuyasha's cheek. "That's the kind of love you have for Kagome. A rare, profoundly special love that only comes around once in a lifetime."

Inuyasha swallowed. "I don't want to lose her." He confessed, husky with emotion.

Izayoi's gaze softened. "Then don't." She said simply.

And Inuyasha vowed, right then and there, that he wouldn't.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter, is going to be a bit of a trouble and someone might make an appearance. So until next time guys! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

BlueMoon Goddess: Yeah, yeah, I know it's been awhile since I've updated. But from what's going on in this chapter, you'd understand why it took me awhile with the update.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or the story 'Tempt me at Midnight' by Maureen Smith, which this fic is based on.

Summary: They were best friends since high school. But after the kiss they shared on New Year's Eve, feelings and desires he's never felt before come rushing in. Can he convince her that what they're feeling is real, that their meant to be more than just friends?

* * *

"What an amazing turnout!" Kagome glanced up a fellow classmate of hers. They were currently at a culinary fair where chefs were giving live demos, cookbook signings and giving lectures on what it's like and how to get started in the culinary industry.

"I'm so glad you were able to come out, Kagome." Her classmate said. "It means a lot that I'm getting the extra support."

Her classmate had released last year and already it was the number one seller in the industry. Today, she had invited Kagome for the launch of her newest book and for moral support.

"It's no problem. You're book was eye-opening and the recipes were amazing!" Kagome said. "Plus, I hope I can get a free copy and signing of your newest book." She said, waving the book in her hand.

Her classmate chuckled. "Sure thing, Kagome." She said, taking the book and signing it, then handing it back to Kagome.

"Thank you."

"I'm just glad this turned out great."

"I think it went pretty well. Especially since you've nearly sold out the copies you had on you." Kagome agreed.

She was happy for classmate and her success. Plus, her classmate wasn't the only person who should be celebrating. Kagome had reasons to celebrate also, mainly because she was in love. Deeply, madly in love with a wonderful man who also happened to be her best friend in the world. For the first time in years, Kagome could honestly say that life was good.

"Oh crap, is it really this time already?" Kagome suddenly said, checking her watch when she saw what time it was.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to get back to work. I promised my boss I'd come back to the office and finish a report on a case that's due before the end of the week." Kagome said, gathering her things. "I'll see you in class next week, Dev."

As Kagome headed from the conference hall, she pulled out her cell phone and felt a pang of disappointment when she saw that there were no missed calls. She'd hoped to hear from Inuyasha by now. After spending an evening of watching movies and making love yesterday, he'd left for D.C. to tend to some business matters at the law firm's other office. Since becoming partner, he'd had to take on more responsibility, which meant more travel. He'd be gone for a week, and Kagome honestly didn't know how she'd made it that long without him. Last night she'd slept in one of his t-shirts, which was so big on her it hung off on her shoulder. She'd buried her face in it, inhaling the wonderful, familiar scent that clung to the fabric.

Smiling, she sent him a text message. **I miss you.**

"Kagome?"

She glanced up, as recognition dawned, the ground tilted beneath her feet and she staggered back a step, staring in shock.

It couldn't be. But she knew it was. Koga Fang. Her ex-husband.

"I say you walking and had to see if that as really you. How are you going?" He said, greeting her as though they'd just spoken the week before.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome whispered, the words forced out through dry lips. After her divorce she heard that the wolf demon had moved to Chicago to get away from Inuyasha, who had threatened the guy.

"I'm here for a conference. The company I'm working at now is thinking of—"

"No, Koga. I mean why are you here, talking to me?"

"What? I can't speak to me wife."

"Ex-wife, you mean. And no, you have no right to speak to me." Kagome bit back.

He took a step forward and she instinctively retreated, heart knocking painfully against her ribs. Glancing around the street, she met curious stares of several onlookers and realized that she was causing a scene.

"Excuse me." With a curt nod at Koga, she sidestepped him and hurried toward her car. Once outside, she sucked in deep lungful's of air. She felt as if she were suffocating, almost like she was getting ready to have a panic attacks.

Koga followed her, right on her heels. "I know we haven't spoken since the divorce, but I've been thinking about you lately and—"

She spun around. "And what? You suddenly were thinking about me and show up here out of the clear blue, expecting me to, what? Welcome you with open arms?" she raked him with a look of scathing contempt. "Please. After constantly brought women into our bed, why the hell would I ever want to talk to you again?

He had the nerve to scowl. "If it wasn't for you cheating on me with Inuyasha, I would've never been with those other women if wasn't for him."

"There was nothing going on between me and Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "If _you_ haven't been so insecure with our friendship, then _we_ would probably still be together. You've always been jealous of him, and you know what, I can understand why now. Inuyasha is a wonderful man, who treats me better than you'd ever did."

"You little—" Koga, started, raising his hand, almost like he was going to hit her.

Kagome stepped back, feeling sick to her stomach at his action.

Realizing what he was doing, Koga quickly put his hand down and gave her a look of shock. "God, Kagome, you know I'd never hit you again."

"Again?" She asked, confused. "What do you mean _again_?"

"Kag—"

"Oh my God." She said, remembering something. "That time you came back from you're trip…. _oh God!_ " She said, making the last few steps to her car.

"Kagome, look it was an accident." Koga said, trying to reason with her.

"Don't!" She put her to stop her from coming any closer to her. "Don't you dare come near me! And if you ever try to contact me again, I'll take out a restraining order against you. Stay the hell away from me!"

Kagome hurried herself into her car and slammed the door. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would explode. She was supposed to meet her friends for lunch, but as she raced out of the parking lot, she had only one destination in mind.

* * *

She found her mother sitting in her favorite armchair in the living room as soon as she walked into the house.

"Kagome, what a surprise?" Her mother said, looking up from her book she was reading. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I can make—"

"I saw Koga." She said, interrupting her mother.

"What?" She said, shocked then shifted it to anger. "What did that man want?"

"He tried to get back in my good graces." Kagome laughed, bitterly. "But he said something that really struck me. He almost tried to hit and then apologized saying he would never do so again."

" _What_!" He mother stood up from her seat.

"I thought he was talking crazy because I knew he was never physically abusive towards me. But when he raised his hand at me, I got this weird sense of déjà vu."

"Did he mention anything else?" Her mother asked.

"Of course not! I wanted to get far away from him but on the way here I started seeing bits of images like a slideshow."

"I knew I should've put that man behind bars." Her mother grumbled.

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Kagome…" Her mom started, taking and leading her to sit on the sofa. "Koga has hit you before. In fact, it was so bad that you were nearly killed."

Stunned, Kagome stared at her, feeling the blood drain from her head. "I—I don't understand." She finally managed, in a chocked whisper.

"One night, I get this call from Koga and he said that you were in the hospital. I was so shocked that I just grabbed my coat and left once he told me which hospital you guys were at. Once I got there, I spoke to him and he told me that he had just come home from a business trip and that he found you on the bottom of the steps. When we spoke to the doctors they said that you received a hard blow to your head and you were in a temporary coma."

"Oh my God." Kagome didn't want to hear anymore, but she had to know. The more her mom was talking, the more certain memories where coming back to her.

"The next day you woke up and you had no recollection of what had happened. Doctors said that most likely the blow made you forget what had happened."

"Well now I certainly remember what happened." Kagome stated, feeling sick to her stomach. "I do remember. It was after he came home from a business trip and I was confronting him about a call I received earlier that day."

"Who called you?" Her mother asked.

"A woman who was looking for him. Apparently he was supposed to meet her an hour ago and he was late. I had told the woman who I was and she hung up. However, when he walked through the door I was so furious with him that he was seeing another woman that we got into an argument. He started mentioning Inuyasha and our friendship and then next thing I knew he slapped me."

"Kagome…"

"I fell down and then he started saying that I shouldn't be accusing him of seeing someone else when I was the one who was having an affair with Inuyasha." Kagome sniffled. "After a few more words, I just remember he punched me square in the face and the force knocked me down the stairs."

"Oh Kagome!" Her mother said, pulling her into her embrace. "Kagome I'm so sorry,"

"I can't believe I forgot about that."

"Kagome, you got a harsh blow to your head, of course you would've forgotten."

"But that's how it all started, Mom!" Kagome shouted, getting out of her mother's embrace. Standing up and pacing back and forth. "He might not have hit me again, but the emotional abuse started. Along with him accusing me more of having an affair with Inuyasha and him cheating on him."

"Kagome, look, it's all over now. You're not with Koga anymore and you now have man who loves you more than anything."

"No. no, no, no!" Kagome screamed, sounds of anguish wrenching from her body. "What's wrong with me? I should've had the strength the leave him the moment that he started abusing me and accusing me of things that I've never done." She gave a bitter laugh. "Who knows if what happened with Koga can move on to my relationship with Inuyasha."

"Don't think that Kagome." Her mother, accused. "Inuyasha and you have been best friends for years and he loves you dearly. He would never treat you the way that Koga treated you. In fact, I can assure you that a wedding between you two will happened very soon."

"I can't Mom…not after learning what happened to me, I don't think I can be with him anymore."

"Kagome, please don't let what happened affect your relationship with Inuyasha." Her mother said, trying to reason with her.

Kagome shook her head. "I know now what I have to do." She made her way towards the front door, running out the house to her car.

"Kagome. Kagome, please wait!"

She paid her mother no attention, as she got inside her car. Started it again, and fled home. Kagome certainly knew what she had to do. And she was going to start right now.

* * *

Inuyasha slowed his car to a red light and impatiently drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He was eager to get to Kagome's house. He hadn't seen her in over a week, and he missed her like crazy. But that wasn't the only reason for his eagerness that afternoon.

Smiling, he reached inside his breast pocket and removed a small black box. Thumbing the lid open, he examined the four-carat princess cut diamond ring nestled in velvet. He hoped it wasn't too much. Kagome had never been flashy or materialistic. What moved her more than anything was the sentimentality in simple gestures, like the flowers he'd given her a few weeks ago, or the romantic dinner he'd arranged to recreate their experience in Napa. Yeah, he knew she wasn't the kind of woman who'd appreciate expensive trinkets he threw her way just because he could afford to do so. But damn, he couldn't wait to slide this beautiful ring onto her finger.

As the traffic light clicked to green, he snapped the box closed. A few minutes later, he pulled up to the familiar two-story redbrick house and did a double take. There was a For Sale sign in the yard. He frowned. When had Kagome decided to put her house on the market?

'Maybe she's ready to take the next step and move in with you.' He thought. "Perfect." He voiced. But as he climbed out of the car and walked to the front door, he couldn't shake a sense of foreboding. Because he knew Kagome wouldn't have put her house up for sale without telling him first. Unless she had a specific reason for not telling him.

A reason he wouldn't like.

When she answered the door, he took one look at her drawn face and knew something was wrong.

"Inuyasha." She gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Welcome back."

He stepped inside the house, swept her up into his arms and kissed her the way he'd been dying to all week. When she responded with equal hunger, he felt some of his misgivings dissolve.

Drawing back, he ran a hand over her soft hair and smiled into her eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She whispered, her arms looped tightly around his neck.

"That was the longest week of my damn life."

"Mine too."

He gave her another kiss, then set her back down on the floor and closed the door behind him. "We have so much to talk about."

"I know." Her voice was subdued. "We hardly spoke on the phone this week."

"I know." He agreed with a grimace. "Between the fires I was putting out at the D.C. office, there just weren't enough hours in the day."

As they moved into the living room, he claimed his usual spot at one end of the pin-striped sofa. Instead of sitting next to him, Kagome sat on the adjacent mahogany settee. That set off another warning bell in his head.

He searched her face, noting the faint dark smudges beneath her eyes that indicated she'd been sleeping poorly. "Are you feeling all right?" He asked with gentle concern.

"I'm fine. Just…tired."

Struck by a sudden suspicion, or hope, he stared intently at her. "Are you…pregnant?"

She visibly tensed, a shadow crossing her face. "No, I'm not."

Disappointment crashed through him. Ever since they'd been named godparents of their friends' babies, Inuyasha had been daydreaming about Kagome pregnant. He'd imagined her, lush and petite, waddling around with an adorably swollen belly. He'd even gone further, envisioning her in the kitchen with their daughter, a miniature version of herself, a smudge of flour on their noses as Kagome taught their child how to make one of her divine dishes. He would've given anything to walk through her front door and hear the words 'We're going to have a baby.'

Talk about an unforgettable homecoming.

Reluctantly pushing the thought aside he focused on the grim, tense woman before him. "What's going on, Kag? Why didn't you tell me you were selling the house?"

Something flickered in her eyes. Something that sent a dagger of fear through his heart. Kagome dropped her gaze to her lap, where her hands were tightly clasped. "I was waiting for you to get back."

"Okay." His voice was remarkable even, considering the awful pressure that had clamped over his chest. "So what's your game plan? You buying another house or…?" He deliberately let the question hang, waiting tautly.

An interminable silence followed.

Finally she lifted guilty eyes to his. "I'm leaving, Inuyasha."

He felt the bottom drop out of him. Stunned, he stared at her. "Leaving what? This neighborhood? Your job?"

"Leaving New York." She whispered.

"The hell you are." His voice was low, feral.

Tears shimmered in those beautiful eyes. "Inuyasha—"

"What the hell happened?"

Kagome adverted her gaze, delicate nostrils flaring as she choked back emotion. "It's not important."

His eyes widened incredulously. "Not important? You're talking about leaving New York, leaving me, and it's not important?"

"Please don't make this any harder—"

Quick as a shot he was off the sofa and kneeling in front of her, trapping her with his hands on either side if the chair. "What happened?" He growled. "Tell me!"

That broke her. The tears she'd been holding carefully in check spilled over, and she covered her face with trembling hands. Her anguish cut through Inuyasha like jagged shards of glass. He pried her resistant hands away and pulled her hard against him, wrapping her tightly in his arms. She buried her face in his chest and wept, releasing a torrent of raw emotions.

He groaned raggedly. "Kag, you're killing me. You know what your crying's always done to me."

"I'm sorry." She sobbed against him. "I didn't want to tell you."

He lifted her from the chair, then sat down and cradled her protectively against his chest. Brushing his lips across her forehead, he whispered soothingly to her, patiently waiting for the storm to subside, trying not to fear the worst.

When she grew silent, he tipped her chin up to peer into her dark, haunted eyes. "Tell me what's wrong, Kag."

She inhaled a deep, shuddering breath and blurted hoarsely. "Koga came to see me."

Inuyasha went rigid with shock. "What! When?"

"Earlier today."

"What the fuck did that bastard want?"

And out came the harrowing story of her encounter with Koga earlier that day and the night she'd nearly died. Inuyasha listened with a combination of shock, horror, and outrage. By the time she'd finished the devastating account, he was so visibly shaken that she laid a gentle hand over his galloping heart, as if to absorb his raging emotions back into her own body. Now more than ever he wanted to track down that damn wolf and kill him with his bare hands.

"I'm so sorry." He uttered fiercely as he palmed her face, brushing his lips over her damp cheeks and eyelids, kissing away her tears. "I'm so damn sorry you had to go through that. All of it."

"Me too." She murmured. "That explains why I didn't remember the incident. Along with how the abuse started."

"God." Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of how close he was to losing her.

They sat there for a long time, just holding each other and whispering tender reassurances. But hard, cold reality eventually intruded when Kagome's cell phone rang. Giving Inuyasha an apologetic look, she dug it out of her pocket and answered. After a brief conversation, she ended the call and drew a deep breath, as if to marshal her courage.

"That was my realtor. She wants to show the house in an hour."

Dread lodged in his gut. His arms instinctively tightened around her. "You don't have to leave—"

"Let me go, Inuyasha."

Their eyes met, and he knew she wasn't just asking to be released from his arms.

He shook his head slowly. "I can't do that…I can't let you go. I told you that before."

"And I told you that this was something I needed to do!" She burst out desperately.

"Kago—"

"This place has become my own toxic wasteland, and no matter how hard I try to outrun the memories, they keep catching up to me. They're poisoning me, Inuyasha. So I need to go away for a while and you need to let me."

His chest squeezed painfully. "How long?"

Her expression grew veiled. "I don't know. However long it takes."

She couldn't have hurt him more if she'd driven a stake through his heart. His arms fell away from her and she quickly climbed off his lap. Too agitated to remain seated, he lunged to his feet. Kagome backed away from him, twisting the knife even deeper into his heart.

"Where are you planning to go?" He demanded. "Are you joining Souta in Florida? I'd rather not do a long-distance relationship, but if that's what it takes—"

"I'm not going to Orlando." Kagome said quietly.

"Then where…?" As comprehension dawned, the blood drained from his head and he stared at her. "France? You're going all the way to France?"

She swallowed tightly, then nodded. "I've been talking about going there for a while now to learn about their cuisine and I just spoke to my chef advisor and they were able to set up an externship for me with a friend of theirs that works in a restaurant—"

"In other words, it's pretty much a done deal." He snarled.

Kagome just looked at him, her eyes silently pleading with him to understand. But he couldn't. Maybe it was selfish of him, but he just couldn't accept her decision to walk out of his life.

"You don't have to do this." He told her.

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't!" He exploded, his voice hoarse with desperation. "Stay here with me. Let me help you work through this."

Her expression softened. "You can't fix this for me, Inuyasha. Not this time."

Raw emotion clawed at his throat. "What about us? Doesn't our relationship matter to you?"

"Of course it does!" Her voice dropped from a shout to a pleading whisper. "You know how much you mean to me, Inu."

"Then don't fucking leave me!" He half commanded, half begged.

Tears glazed her dark eyes. "I need to do this. I _have_ to do this. If you really love me—"

" _If_?" He thundered incredulously. " _If_? I've spent the past month, hell, the past twenty years, proving to you just how much I love you! Don't you _ever_ use the words if and love in the same breath when it comes to my feelings for you!"

She lifted a trembling hand to her mouth, rapidly blinking back tears.

As Inuyasha glared at her, he was struck by an unsettling new thought. "This isn't just about Koga, is it?"

Kagome averted her gaze, saying nothing. But her silence spoke volumes.

He took a small step toward her. "Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"No! Of course not." But she wouldn't look at him.

His tension mounted. "What's going on Kagome? When I left town a week ago, everything was great between us. What changed?"

"Nothing. I just…" She trailed off with a helpless shake of her head.

"You just what?" He prodded.

She exhaled a deep, shaky breath that ruffled her long bangs. "I don't know if I'm…secure enough to be with someone like you."

"Someone like me." He repeated with forced calm.

She nodded, chewing her lower lip. "A man who can have any woman he wants. A man who's used to having any woman he wants."

Inuyasha frowned. "Kag—"

"I don't want to get hurt again, Inuyasha." She whispered. "I don't think I could survive it."

His chest tightened. "I'm not going to hurt you, Kagome." He said with urgency. " _I love you_. What more can I say or do to convince you of that?"

"I don't know!" Her eyes were filled with anguished confusion. "And that's part of the problem. You shouldn't have to keep trying to convince me. I shouldn't be wrestling with all these doubts about our relationship."

"But you are." Inuyasha stated flatly.

Kagome swallowed hard, nostrils flaring as she fought back tears. "I just need time to get away and think…sort things out."

"What's there to sort out? Either you love me and want to be with me, or you don't."

She shot him a stricken look. "It's not that simple!"

"Bullshit! It _is_ that simple when two people genuinely love each other!" He took another step toward her. "So tell me, Kagome. _Do_ you really love me?"

"Of course I do!" She cried out. "How can you even question that?"

"The same way you can question my commitment to this relationship!" Inuyasha fired back. "After everything we've been through, after everything we've overcome this past month alone, I can't believe you still have doubts about whether I can be faithful to you!"

Guilt flared in her eyes before she glanced away, lips tightly compressed. Inuyasha glowered at her, chest heaving up and down as he fought for composure. He was so damn tempted to haul her into his arms, kiss her senseless, bear her down to the floor and make love to her until she surrendered to his demands. But he didn't want to seduce her into staying with him. He wanted her to stay because she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she could trust him wholeheartedly. He wanted her to stay because she knew she couldn't live without him. Just as he knew he couldn't live without her.

"You're running again." He said softly.

"I'm not running." But her voice broke in contradiction.

The small velvet box in his pocket was burning a hole through his clothes. But he didn't pull it out. If she rejected his marriage proposal, it would destroy him even more.

"Moment of truth." He murmured, something they used to tell each other to prompt the other into making a difficult decision.

Kagome swallowed visibly. "Inuyasha—"

"Moment of truth!"

They stared each other down, the space between them charged with so much tension it was suffocating.

Finally she whispered. "I'm leaving. I have to."

He held her gaze a moment longer, then pivoted and strode from the living room.

She hurried after him. "Please understand, Inuyasha. Please—"

He paused at the front door, hand on the doorknob. "You know how you always used to tell me that one of these days I'd push you too far, and you wouldn't forgive me?" He turned and pointed a finger at her. "If you do this to us, _if you leave me_ , I'll never forgive you."

And with those devastating words vibrating in the air between them, he slammed out of the house, knowing he'd seen it, and possibly her, for the last time.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Gah, poor Kagome! Hopefully you guys won't feel too upset about the fact that I had Koga physically hurt her. But hey, its fanfiction, I can do whatever I want with it! Anyway, I will say this now, next chapter will be the very last chapter of this story. Yeah, I can probably extend it further, but I already have two other fics that I want to put up, and honestly, this story has already run its course. So like I always say, until next time guys! ^_^


End file.
